Reading Naruto the Twin Tails: RB3 Edition
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When Tsunade has found a book called Naruto the Twin Tails, she invites Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina along for the ride as they exprience this Naruto who have turned up as Koneko's older brother, and his haterd for Devils and his older sister, Kuroka Toujou. Original story by fairy tail dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, and thanks to fairy tail dragon slayer for his approval**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was curenttly at Team Sevens training ground, until he heard a certain voice.<p>

"Sasuke-kun!" Came a voice that Sasuke knew very well, and he sighed.

"What is it, Sakura? I'm busy." Sasuke said in his usual voice.

Sakura huffed as she reached him before she looked at him as she answered.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see us! Kakashi-sensei, Lord Jiraiya, Minato-san, and Kushina-san are already there."

Sasuke started to ponder of what Sakura just told him, before he sighed.

"Alright. Lets go, Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked away with Sakura right behind him.

* * *

><p>Reading Naruto the Twin Tails RB3 Edition<p>

* * *

><p>As Sasuke and Sakura entered the Hokage's room, they saw that Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato, and Kushina, have been awaiting their arrival.<p>

"About time you kids got here. What were you doing? Having sex?" Jiraiya asked with a usual perverted grin.

Sasuke's and Sakura's cheeks turned red. Until they were about to responde, Kushina hit him on the head making Jiraiya yelp in pain while the others sweat dropped.

"Kushina-san scares me sometimes, Minato-sensei." Kakashi whispered to his old sensei.

"Ha, ha." Minato laughed quietly as he agreed with his old student.

"Ouch! What was that for, Kushi-hime?!" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his head.

Kushina huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"For being a pervert in front of these kids!" Kushina scowled at him before she turned to friend. "You may continue, Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed at the old pervert/her team mate, before she nodded.

"Thank you, Kushina. Now, as I was about to say before someone interupted." Tsunade glanced towards Jiraiya who laughed awkwardly. "I found this book this morning as I was coming inside of the Hokage building." Tsunade said as she put a book out on the desk.

Everyone gathered around the book, and saw that it read:

**Naruto the Twin Tails**

Everyone either smiled at the title, or looked confused as Sakura was the first to ask.

"Naruto the Twin Tails?"

"So everythings named after the dobe, huh?" Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

Tsunade nodded as she motioned for them to sit down so she could start the first chapter.

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, floated through an endless void of pitch black and swirling despair. Even he could tell that there was one thing that had changed from a few hours ago...**

**Naruto Uzumaki... was dead.**

"Just like our Naruto." Sakura whispered as everyone agreed with her.

"Yes, but _our _Naruto died beacuse of the Akatsuki taking the Kyuubi out of him." Sasuke told her.

**To be more exact, he had died while saving his country from the threat known as Akatsuki. Well, that was what he would have liked to say, but the truth was that Naruto Uzumaki had been ordered to death by the very people he would have died to protect. After the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki had attacked the village directly the Temp. Hokage at the time Danzo Shimura had ordered his death when he realized that he could not extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. So he used the excuse of 'saving the village from future threats' and had Naruto killed by one of his closest teammates.**

**He was not sure if she had been willing to do it, or had been threatened. Naruto would not blame Sakura for his death, she may have slipped the poison in his ramen, but he would forgive her for killing him since that was who he was. He would forgive his friends, and do anything for them. The last thing he had seen while alive was Sakura crying over his fallen body. The anguish on her face was enough to rid him of any hate he could have felt at her. Naruto did not have it in him to hate her, because not only was she one of his precious people, but also his first crush.**

The others were wide eyed as they all started at Sakura.

"I knew you were a bitch, Sakura. But really? Killing Naruto? _Our _team mate? Thats going to far." Sasuke said as he glanced at her.

"B-But..." Sakura was trying to defend herself but couldn't find the right words until Tsunade had decided to step in before this went to far.

"It wasn't her fault, Sasuke. From the looks of it, Naruto said she was either willing to do it, or had been threatended." Tsunade told the Uchiha.

"Aside from that. You need to do something about Danzo, Tsunade. He was the reason, as Naruto mentioned in this book, was the one who ordered to kill him by one of his closest friends doing it. In this case, Sakura." Jiraiya said as he was pointing towards the crying girl who was in Kushina's arms.

"Danzo...I knew something was odd about him the first time I saw him" Minato said as he was deep in thought.

"From what Minato-kun told me, Danzo is the leader of some type of organization and was the one who ordered Itachi to kill the other Uchiha's, except Sasuke. Since Itachi couldn't bare killing his little brother." Kushina said to the group.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement before she continued.

**He just felt sad that he would never be able to tell Hinata his answer to her confession when she risked her life and nearly died to save him. Naruto felt regret he could never save Sasuke from his darkness. He felt sadness that he could never achieve peace for the Shinobi world. Above all though, Naruto was angry that even after dying somebody was punishing him by not letting him see his, dare he admit it, Father-Figure Jiraiya of the Sannin.**

"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?!" The perverted Sannin asked the group who ignored him and paid attention back to the book.

**"I don't know if I should be angry that I can't feel the Kyuubi anymore, or if I should be happy. Kyuubi, if you can hear me just know that... I forgive you for making my life the way it was. I don't know why you attacked, but I forgive you." Naruto whispered, but he was very sure his words fell on deaf ears. If the Kyuubi had heard him, or if he was in him at all, Naruto thought that he was being ignored by the large fox. Naruto felt his head hit something, and when he looked up he blushed when his eyes saw the image of woman's panties. A black lace thong to be more precise.**

**"I have been waiting for you, Uzumaki-san. You have been asleep for a very long time, and I have waited far to patiently for you to regain the energy needed to wake up in this zone." The sweet as honey voice of a girl with hair as black as night, and skin that was a beautiful pale tone. Onyx eyes gazed down at him with unknown emotion, and he saw that she was wearing what civilians had worn in his life that was labeled as 'Gothic' style clothing.**

**"Asleep?" Naruto said with a very small glint of fear in his eyes. She smirked down at him with the barest of smiles, and while it was not an evil smirk it surely was not a pleasant one either. Like somebody was looking down on him, like he was beneath them. He looked up in her eyes... No, Naruto gave her the most powerful GLARE he could offer. He would NOT be looked down on, not when he had been his whole life. She actually flinched back from his glare that was so filled with loathing that even somebody of her status would be hesitant to go head on with it.**

Kakashi chuckled in amusement which caused everyone to look at him.

"Same old Naruto." Kakashi said as the others had to agree with him.

**"Yes... you have been at rest for the last four hundred years. And while your were very nice compnay for that time, I was asked by... a very powerful person many years ago to give you a few choices for how you would like your next adventure to be." The girl stated and Naruto looked at her with a confused look. He still had no idea where he was, and the fact he had been asleep for hundreds of years was scary to him. Without a doubt, all his friends had died and went to the afterlife without him, and he might never see any of them again.**

**"What are my... choices?" Naruto asked with a sigh. It was not like he had any chakra now that he was dead to defend himself if this girl decided to attack, and he was unable to move his body anyway. He was completely at the mercy of another person that could erase him from existence. He was only a soul now, so what choice did he have but listening.**

**"The first choice you are being given, is to be made into an Angel and allowed to watch humans grow as people. Killing Fallen Angels that betray their existence as Angels, and never being allowed to fall in love again." The girl stated and Naruto knew that he would not be doing that choice. The thought of killing for the rest of his life, and never being able to start a family would break him on the inside.**

"Well, at least we know he was without a family since he was born." Minato told to Kushina who nodded.

**"I... I can't do that. I don't even know what an angel really is, but never having a family... sounds like Hell to me. I don't think I can live without loved ones. Precious people to keep me going, and the reason to protect others." Naruto said and the girl nodded, but did not really care. To her this was just another favor that she was being asked by a now dead person. She would give him his choices, and then send him on his way to his next life.**

**"The next choice, becoming my son and carrying on my legacy of the Dragon of Infinity. When I hand over the title, You will become a force to be feared, and others will tremble under your might." The girl stated, and Naruto shook his head. That did not sound very appealing to him, and he could honestly say he did not care about power at all. She seemed to understand what his wish was and snapped her fingers in annoyance. She had actually been hoping he would pick that choice.**

**"Next please." Naruto said and the girl pulled out a pure white orb that seemed to have cat ears on top of it made from energy.**

**"The last choice is becoming the brother to a very lonely girl. Your name will remain unchanged, and you will still be able to use Senjutsu and Chakra when you grow older. You will have to start this life out as a baby, and you will have a 'family' of sorts outside of her." The girl stated and Naruto smiled at that choice. He would gladly take that over all the other ones, and the girl seemed to sense it so with a sigh, she thrust the orb into his face.**

"At least the dobe will be with a family hes always wanted." Sasuke whispered to Sakura who nodded in agreement.

**His body started to vanish, and he sent the girl one last smile before his body completly vanished. He did not even notice the curious look she had on her face as he vanished.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki... You are interesting." The girl said as she enjoyed the solitude once more, but something was already wrong. Something was missing, and she could tell one thing...**

**She had gotten used to... No, she had enjoyed having Naruto here with her.**

**[With Naruto]**

***Thump Thump***

**'Where am I now?' Naruto thought as he noticed that his body was no longer what it should be. He could tell it was MUCH weaker, and that he was both naked and floating in something curled up in a ball. He was cramped even further by the fact he could feel another thing near him. He could not move, and he could not breath. Yet, he was still alive?**

***Thump Thump***

**'What the fuck is that noise? Sounds like a beating heart.' Naruto thought as he tried to move his body, and only succeeded in kicking his leg. He felt vibrations go through his prison, and a strange pressure push down on him. The vibrations got harder, and he could make out some muffled voices maybe?**

***Thump Thump***

**'... Damnit! I was thinking I would just be a baby! Not actually be in the womb!' Naruto thought in annoyance. Oh well, he could still feel his chakra in his body so he could at least train in that while he was waiting. If the Kyuubi was still inside him his reserves would be monstrous, but if he also trained it in the womb they would be INSANLY UNREAL. He could also claim to be the first baby to ever train while in the womb, since physical training was out big time.**

Sakura shivered at the thought of her having a child.

"Gross. Is that what it was like when you had Naruto, Kushina-san?"

Kushina giggled at that pink haired kunoichi.

"I won't ruin it for you. But I'll say this, the baby knows where its at as soon as you hear it kicking." Kushina siad with a giggle as she saw how grossed out Sakura was.

***Thump Thump***

**He started this excercise by using chakra over his body to light up the inside of the womb with a very dull light, and he could see he was not alone. Next to him was, like himself, a still developing baby with tiny cat ears and a tail sticking from the bottom of her spine.**

**'This is totally weird. I wonder which of us will be the older twin?' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra through the inside of his body until he started to exhaust his supply and fell asleep to the beating of the woman's heart.**

***Thump Thump***

**'How long has it been? Weeks, Days, Monthes, or Hours?' Naruto thought as he woke up once again. Today he was working on controling over his hands by moving his fingers according to a pattern. Ring, middle, middle, ring, pinky, thumb, pinky, index, and finally thumb. He would do this with both hands while channeling his chakra through his body until he was nearly empty, and every time he woke up after exhausting himself he was greeted by a slightly larger reserve and darkness of the womb.**

***Thump Thump Thump***

**'Okay, that was weird.' Naruto thought as the woman's heartbeat started to pick up, and he felt his twin moving around like crazy next to him. He stirred in anticipation at finally being born, but he knew that something could go wrong if he tried to fight his already moving sister for the position of first born. It was annoying that her tiny feet were hitting him, but he would let her exit first.**

**He lit up the womb once more with his chakra, and he could see his sister wiggling down. He made a toothless smile at the energy she was escaping with, and already knew she would be a hyper baby.**

Jiraiya chuckled as he turned towards Minato.

"Did you heard that, Minato? Wasn't Naruto the same way when he was born?" Jiraiya asked his student.

Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha, ha, funny thing about that..."

***Thump Thump Thump***

**Naruto stopped channeling chakra after about an hour of his sister trying to escape the woman they were in, since he would need his own energy to escape, but he was also about to half of his chakra. Once he could no longer see her feet Naruto gave a tiny prick at the Placenta with wind chakra and started his own process of being born.**

***Thump Thump Thump Thump***

**'Just keep squirming Naruto, you can do it. You beat pain, so being born is childs play for you. Come on, this will be a pease of cake!' Naruto thought with his highly developed brain for a baby. Thankfully due to his keeping his memories for the most part, he could only remember a few people from his past life at this point. That and his techniques.**

**Naruto squirmed along the linings of the woman he was in and made his way down the already slightly worn tunnel to freedom.**

***Thump Thump Thump***

**'Her heartbeat... is slowing?' Naruto asked himself as he moved father than he thought he could to escape his prison. He would be free, and he was going to be there for his sister! She would never be alone on his watch! He was Naruto Fucking Uzumaki!**

***Thump... Thump... Thump***

**Naruto could see light, he could feel freedom of his prison. He could practically TASTE the air he would finally be able to breath, and not have to need the cord sticking in his belly for air. Naruto took a few more seconds for his head to reach the opening, and he was shocked when the woman's... his mother's heartbeat just stopped.**

Everyones eyes sadden as they heard this...how were they going to live without a mother?

**'NO! Don't leave your daughter!' Naruto thought and he felt hands on him help him out of his now dead mother. He closed his eyes on instinct from the bright light, since his chakra just made a dull light, he was unused to the light of day. He felt a hand hit his bottom, and he tried to yell but all that came out was garble. The pain of his highly sensitive nerves at this moment made tears leak from his eyes to combine with the emotion side of his turmoil.**

**"Oh now isn't this a pleasant surprise. How rare to see a male Nekoshou, and aren't you the cutest little brother I could ever hope for. Such bright blond hair. It makes your kitten features all the more cuter... Naruto-chan Nya!" The figure holding him said before he was gently held again her breast, and he could see his other crying sister being held in their elder sisters other arm. Naruto felt his tail move around, and he moved closer to the comfort of his... sisters breast.**

**'So warm, this unconditional love, is so warm.' Naruto thought as he drifted off slightly, while his mind was very developed his body was still that of a new-born, He could not exert himself very much before tuckering himself out.**

**"Say hello to Naruto-chan, Shirone-chan Nya!" The figure said with that warm feeling returning to Naruto heart. He was truly happy he had made this choice, he already had the one thing he always wanted...**

**A family.**

Everyone smiled at the sound of Naruto having a family, even Sasuke.

'So thats what it like to have a family who cares for you...' Sasuke thought to himself with a small smile.

**[Four Years later]**

**Kuroka was his sisters name as it would appear he had learned, and as it would turn out they came from a Race from the underworld known as Nekomata. Actually, much to Naruto's surprise they were the rarer form of Nekomata known as Nekoshou. They were stronger and better all around than Nekomata, but he also sadly learned that they were a species on the brink of extinction. They were rare now, and his male status was rarer still.**

**His sister tried to raise them as best she could, but most of the time, they just roamed from place to place. Stealing to survive, and she would take advantage of her womanly body to charm men before killing them and robbing them blind to pay for their next meal. Shirone was clueless to these facts, but Naruto knew what she was doing. He would not hate her for it though, she was doing it to care for her family after all. Naruto sat completely still and channelled all of his chakra out of his body and created a barrier that would tell him if anyone entered the area. He would have used Senjutsu, since he was still able to do it as a Nekomata, but he learned one startling fact.**

'That sounds like Naruto's life when he was younger before Minato-sensei and Kushina-san came back from a very long mission.' Kakashi thought to himself as he frowned to himself for not taking Naruto in like he should have.

**He would also absorb the Hatred and Anger of the world when he tried, he no longer had to worry about turning to stone. Now he needed to worry about going insane!**

**"Naruto-chan, go wake up Shirone-chan! We have to get out of here Nya!" Kuroka yelled and Naruto hopped into action just in time to pick up his twin sister and run up to Kuroka. Shirone woke up from the jolt, and just when they were all about to run away, they were trapped inside of barrier of shadows. Naruto could feel it draining their energy, and at the rate it was going Shirone would be dead soon from depletion.**

***Clap Clap Clap***

**"Kuroka-san, you have been a naughty girl. Stealing from, and killing other devils. You knew that one day you would get caught, but to see such young children in your care gives me an even better idea. Become my slave Kuroka, and join my peerage and they will live. Add your power to my own, and they may live to see another day by my will." A man with bat wings coming from his back said as he mock clapped for them. Naruto and Kuroka hissed at the man in anger, while Shirone had already fainted from having her energy drained. The man laughed, and showed no signs of being intimidated.**

"Who the hell is that?" Sakura asked, while the others were pondering the same thing.

**"You're a bastard!" Kuroka said without the tic at the end of her sentence. Naruto gave the vile man a look that could skin a dog. His tail stood straight in his anger, and Kuroka placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He was not strong enough to defeat this foe, and neither was she at the moment. They would play his game, and then like the cats they were they would strike at the best chance.**

**"I am a devil after all, so being a bastard should be expected!" The man said as if he was proud of the fact that he was basically enslaving their whole family. Naruto really did not like this man.**

**"Not a single hair on their head will be hurt Nya?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes, and her hazel eyes stared at this man deeply into his very soul.**

**"Onee-chan! Don't you even think of going with th-" Naruto started before she slapped him on his whiskered cheek and knocked him to the ground. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at raising a hand against him, and the betrayed look in Naruto's blue eyes broke her heart. She was doing this for them, and she was not about to be told off for what she was about to do.**

'...I take back what I said. Family will just betray you in the end.' Sasuke thought to himself until he heard Kushina's outburst.

"THAT BITCH!"

Minato was trying to calm his angry wife down.

"Calm down, Kushi-chan!"

Kushina glared at her husband before she answered.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO NARU-CHAN?!"

After a few minuts of Minato calmed the angered Kushina down, Tsuande continued with the reading.

**"Be silent Little Brother, Nya! Grown ups are talking!" Kuroka said and Naruto gave the devil in front of them a glare for this. His eyes turned from sky blue to the same hazel as his sisters, before they went back to blue when he turned away.**

**"Yes, Onee-chan." Naruto muttered quietly, and he could tell the piece of trash in front of him was enjoying their misery.**

**"I will join you, but they better not have a single cute hair on their ears out of place." Kuroka stated and the man nodded.**

'Shes making the wrong choice. These so called devils don't care about who they hurt, as long as they get what they want.' Sasuke thought to himself as he growled at the so called sister.

**"I swear it by my name, that they will remain unhurt." The devil said with a grin and from then on Naruto and his siblings personal hell started.**

'Well, at least hes honest...' Everyone but Sasuke thought.

**[Naruto and Shirone Age: Eight]**

**"In order to prevent the charges from becoming future threats to society they are sentenced... to death by beheading. Bring the prisoners forward!" A devil said with a snarl as two eight year old children were tossed into the room, and onto the cold hair floor. They were in chains and shockled to each other with bruises covering their bodies, and their clothes in shreds with still bleeding cuts.**

**'DAMN YOU KUROKA!' Naruto yelled in his head without the ability to think straight. One year ago, Kuroka had gone insane and killed the devil that had taken them in, while he hated the man, he had given them clothes and fed them. To his knowledge Kuroka had taken to playing with Senjutsu and lost control, and now Nekomata were being put to death everywhere for her mistake. He hated the man to, but killing him in a rage was more trouble than it was worth!**

"See, what did I tell you!" Sasuke said as everyone turned towards him. "A family member will just fall into a pit of darkness sooner or later!"

Everyone looked at each other when Sasuke made his statement.

"He does have a point. Otherwise Naruto or Shirone wouldn't have been taken in as prisoners after Kuroka had killed the devil who has taken care of Naruto and Shirone" Kakashi explained to them.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Tsunade went back to her reading.

**Shirone was thinking the same thing as tears freely feel onto the floor under them. The only thing she was grateful for was that she would at least die with her one good sibling. Her dear younger twin, the one that played with her these last for years. He had even taken beatngs for her in the cell they had been forced in for the last year, while still trying to cheer her up.**

**'I hate you Kuroka! My name is no longer Shirone!' She thought with anger before feet stepped on their backs and pushed them into the ground. Naruto and the now nameless sister looked at each other as two axes were raised into the air.**

'Poor girl...' Everyone thought.

**"Nii-chan... smile for me one last time." The girl that now had no name said to her brother, and he smiled for her widely. He let his cat ears and tail out proudly in their final moments, and she felt a small smile work it's way to her face.**

**"I love you Nee-chan." Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes. Life here had been short, but his time with his sister had been sweeter than anything in his last life.**

Everyone smile at Naruto, they were happy for him for having a sister to protect & and love, while they were pissed at Kuroka for what she did two the two Neko siblings.

**"Nii-chan... I love you too." His sister said and they placed their foreheads together and waited for the inevitable to come. To hear the last swing of the ax before they were killed for the mistake of Kuroka. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw flaming red hair and gold armor standing above them.**

**'Sirzechs Lucifer!' Naruto thought in honest shock, after all, it was not every day one of the Four Great Satans stopped your death sentence. If he had come for any other reason he was sure they would be dead by now, since Naruto was still not very strong at this moment. He was even scared to try Senjutsu for fear of going insane like his... like Kuroka did.**

**He wondered what his plan for them was.**

**[The Next Day]**

**'This is suppose to be the girl that is looking after us... what a nerd.' Naruto thought with a deadpan glance at the giggling girl watching the TV in her room. Anime posters lined her walls, and little figurine were all over the place. A red chess set was in the room to match her red hair, and she wore a simple black night dress with her bat wings sticking out. She had not even noticed them yet, and his sister had gained a neutral demeanor. Hiding her emotions from all that were not Naruto.**

**"Row Row Fight the Power!" The ten year old red head yelled before she blushed when she saw they were watching her. The again, they had almost no presence when it came to people noticing them. They were cats after all.**

Everyone sweat dropped at the young girls action.

"This girl...reminds me of Naruto when we were younger" Sasuke mumbled but everyone heard him and they agreed with the last Uchiha.

**"Devils are weird." His sister said with no emotion, and Naruto nodded with a grim look. He did not like devils on principle now, even though their lives were spared by a devil. It was devils that had their lives put in danger in the first place.**

**"The right word for this one in nerd." Naruto corrected his slightly older twin with a hint of amusement when he saw the devil girl blush and throw herself under the sheet. When she came out her blush was gone and she stood in front of them with a regal air.**

**"Hello my name is Rias Gremory, heir of the noble house of Gremory." Rias introduced and Naruto frowned at the title she bore. It must suck being a noble.**

**"Naruto." He said simply and nudged his sister to say her name, but she refused to give it.**

**"I have no name." She said simply, and Naruto sighed. She would let nobody but him call her that name, and only in private when nobody was around.**

**"Hmm... Koneko! Koneko Toujou, and you are Naruto Toujou now!" She said excitedly, and Naruto scowled for a moment at how easily this girl named his sister. Then again, he would have named her the same thing so it was not something he could argue with.**

Everyone was suprised at how Rias came up with Shirone's new name that quick.

"...Shes even smarter than Naruto when he was young" Sasuke said as everyone agreed with the Uchiha.

**Koneko tilted her head, before nodding in acceptance. Anything was better than her old name, and Naruto just sighed. He liked Shirone better, even if their si... Kuroka gave her that name. Naruto grabbed Koneko's hand and they silently nodded to each other.**

**Whatever they faced from here own they would do it together.**

**Even if he had to get his claws bloody with the death of a thousand devils he would always be by Koneko's side. Just like she would always be by his.**

**[Six Monthes Later]**

**Both Koneko and Naruto punched the ground to test their new strength, and the ground not only shattered at the contact, but they felt nothing from the hit either. Naruto smiled at the strength of his new powers, and combined with his Nekoshou speed and relflex's he would be a beast of the battlefield.**

**Koneko gripped her fist, and Naruto grimaced when devil wings shot out of their backs. The new additions to their body only spoke of one thing.**

**They were now the Twin Tails of Rias Gremory's peerage.**

**Rooks to defend their King.**

**Chapter 1 End**

As Tsunade finished reading, she looked up at everyone else who has now taken their intrest in the book.

"Well, thats one chapter done. Who would like to read the next one?" Tsunade asked as she looked around the room.

Minato steped up towards the desk.

"Allow me to read the next chapter, Tsunade" Minato said.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, that is the end for this chapter. And once again, I would like to thank fairy tail dragon slayer for allowing me to use the story he has worked hard on, and I hope this story will do the same. And I also hoped you have enjoyed this chapter. Anywho, see you all later!**

**Next Update: Reading Naruto the Twin Tails RB3 Edition**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Naruto or High School DxD original story belongs to fairy tail dragon slayer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade nodded and hands the book to Minato, who happily took it and began reading.<p>

**Chapter 2: Saving Lives**

**'Hard to believe it has been seven years.' Naruto thought to himself as he gazed out the window of the classroom he was in. Seven years ago, when Rias had offered them to become members of her peerage, he was initially going to refuse and tell her to stick her chest pieces up her ass. It was nothing against her personally, but Naruto just did not like devils. Naruto was sure if she was not a devil he would actually like her when they met, and over the years he had grown fond of her simply because she never tried to separate him from Koneko.**

"Damn, were already seven years into the book? Time flys." Jiraiya said as the others agreed with him.

**Now though he was facing more problems, three of them in fact.**

**The first issue he had was that apparently Nekoshou did not grow to be very tall, but he was still growing it seemed. While he was thankful he had been born to his family, he was annoyed that he was only a few inches taller than his sister at this moment. Like a fellow member of Rias' peerage Kiba Yuuto, Naruto was considered one of the 'Pretty Boys' of the school. His title that the females had given him... the Wild Mascot of the School. Really bad name. When he was with Koneko though they called them the 'Twin Mascots'. [An Explanation will be Given for this later]**

Sakura blinked at the first issue.

"Nekoshou don't grow to be big? Isn't that wired for them to not grow?"

Kakashi eyed his student as he didn't give her much to her question.

'You'll just have to find that out on your know, Sakura." Kakashi said as he eyed smiled his student.

The said girl gained a tick mark at her sensei's answer.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, sensei?!"

The others sighed at the sensei & student, then Minato went back to the book.

**His second problem was really not very bad, and in fact this was what he wished for in his last life. Naruto was finally popular with women, but sadly they were humans and he was a Nekoshou that might become ageless if he ever gained his second tail... like Kuroka. He and his favorite sister still only had a single tail at the moment. Even without his second life he was promised maybe five hundred to a thousand years. He would not tell the girls to leave him alone though since he liked the attention.**

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pointed out that he was now popular with the women.

'Now he'll know how it fells to be chased by annoying fangirls.' Sasuke thought as he glanced at Sakura.

**Lastly, could tell something was brewing in the air. Rias was keeping something from her peerage, and while he would respect her privacy, he could see the calculating looks she was sending one of the schools resident Perverts Issei Hyoudou. Something was about to happen to him, and Naruto only hoped the boy would be okay. Naruto actually somewhat liked the guy for his perverted ways. His obsession with breasts reminded him of Pervy Sage.**

Jiraiya cried anime tears as someone was like him.

"Yes! Now my rescreach can continue!" The perveted Sannin said with a grin as he was talking to himself about 'breasts', while the others sweat dropped at the Sannin.

**Naruto saw Koneko next to him looking at him in concern as she licked a lollipop. He smiled at her and she held the lollipop out to him with the barest of smiles. He leaned in and gave the lollipop a few licks himself.**

**"Thanks Sister." Naruto said with a smile, and girls in the class they were in squealed at the family display. He and Koneko were as close as possible, the only things they did apart from each other was use the bathroom. They had different reasons for this though. Koneko just prefered being around Naruto's comforting aura at all times, while thought he was acting like how a brother should.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girls in the class were squealing just because of the two sibiling caring for each other.

'Again, fangirls are the worst.' Sasuke thought as he shivered at the thought of his fangirls following him everwhere he goes. (Which was true, he just hasn't noticed them.)

**"Brother... Your welcome." Koneko said before turning her head back to the front of the classroom. He sighed and turned back to the front as well, since he had still yet to relearn how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu to study for him he was left doing it himself. His grades weren't that bad, but they weren't very great either. He was about average on the scale, but he did not really apply himself to school anyway.**

**Naruto frowned when he sensed a devil coming closer to the classroom, or to be more precise Akeno Himejima. As he predicted a few seconds later a rather attractive girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail, deep purple eyes that had a near motherly look to them... or seductive. She wore a larger version of the same uniform Koneko wore, but the biggest difference was at the chest. Akeno easily had one of the biggest chests he had ever seen before.**

Once again, Jiraiya was drooling and started to wirte in his book, but was forced to stop as Tsunade sent him a death glare.

**"Excuse me, but an emergency has come up for the Occult Research Club and we need both Koneko and Naruto to come with me immediately." Akeno said in a voice that could tempt men into suicide if she wanted them too. If Naruto was not fully sure she was a Devil he would say she was a Fallen Angel in disguise. He scowled though when the teacher looked at her and blushed before giving her permission to take them.**

Everyone either sweat dropped, or paled as an image of Anko appered in thier minds, she was just as seductive as this 'Akeno' girl was.

**He had... mixed feelings about his peers in the club. He did not like the fact they were devils, but he had grown fond of them over the years. He still did not like devils, but they were tolerable and as much as it pained him to admit it, he saw them as his friends.**

Kushina hid a smile from the rest of the group, glad to see that he considered some devils as his friends.

**Naruto and Koneko stood up together and linked hands as they walked towards Akeno. Like mentioned before, their bond was very strong. Naruto closed the door behind them, and they walked quietly until Naruto gave Akeno a look.**

**"What does Rias want?" Naruto asked rudely, and Akeno just laughed in her unique way she did. The way that was both pleasant and mocking at the same time, and it grated on his nerves since he was never sure which one she meant it to be.**

**"You know she prefers to be called Buchou or Rias-Buchou." Akeno commented and Naruto sent her a sharp look.**

**"She may prefer it, but to me she will always be the bratty ten year old that was fanatic about all things japan." Naruto commented dryly, and Akeno put a hand over her to hide her giggles. Naruto put up a good point with that, but she would really prefer if Naruto actually showed their King respect**.

"Wow, he really hates devils, doesn't he?" Sakura asked as she looked towards her crush.

The Uchiha sighed at the question.

"You need to get this through you thick head, Sakura. As Naruto said in the first chapter, this Kuroka woman killed a devil and it made Naruto hate her and the devils since he and Koneko were about to die until this 'Sirzechs' person came to save the two." The Uchiha explained to his team mate and motioned her to be quiet as he was now intrested in this Naruto's life.

**"Be nice Brother." Koneko said as she nudged him in his side with her elbow. He sighed, but nodded anyway. He could never refuse his cute older sister when she asked him to do something. He did spend months in the womb with her after all, and their whole childhood together.**

**"Oh my, it looks like the Tom-Cat is whipped by a Pussy-Cat." Akeno commented as they exited the main school building and starting heading towards the old school building where the club was held at. She yelped when she felt something bounce of her head as she was knocked to the ground for a moment. She turned around and saw both Naruto and Koneko walking as if nothing happened. They both had blank looks on their faces and she could not tell who threw the... rock?**

Kakashi eyed smiled at the two Neko sibilings.

"Well, at least Naruto's personality hasn't changed." Kakashi said as they others nodded and the group eyed Kushina who raised her brow.

'Hes just like Kushina/Kushina-san.' Everyone but Kushina thought in unusion.

**"Don't call Sister a Pussy-Cat." Naruto said as they passed her by, and Koneko looked behind them and looked her hazel eye with Akeno's purple.**

**"Don't call Brother Tom-Cat." Koneko said before turning her head back around. Akeno giggled at how that got to them, and rubbed the back of her head and her palm glowed a little to reduce the swelling. The person that threw the rock really meant it to hurt!**

**"Ara ara, I was just playing around." Akeno stated as she rushed to their side. She pat them both on the head softly, and while Koneko nodded with a dusting of pink on her cheeks Naruto just ignored the amazing skills this woman had when finding the spot his ear were hidden at. The excellent scratching and massaging of his scalp was a forbidden pleasure to him, since it made him do the one thing he hated about being a Nekomata (Nekoshou).**

Everyone sweat dropped at Akeno's personality.

'Yup. Just like Anko.' They all thought in unsuion.

***Prrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg***

**Naruto's eye glazed and he subconsciously rubbed his head into her hands, and Koneko was in the exact same state next to him. Naruto hated purring, it was just uncool but the feelings that caused it were just so damn good! Koneko willingly surrendered herself to the pleasant feelings, while Naruto snapped out of it when he heard Akeno's giggling.**

**"Don't do that!" The rare male Nekoshou yelled in frustration as he hopped out of the way of her hands, and pulled Koneko with him. Naruto used his free hand to point to his eyes, and then at her in the 'I am watching you' motion. She placed her arm under her large breasts and the other hand at her mouth to cover her giggle, and her eyes were closed to hide her mirth at his embarrassment.**

'Troublesome women.' Sasuke thought as he used the line of a friend.

* * *

><p>*Nara Residence*<p>

* * *

><p>'Achoo!' Said friend sneezed as he felt someone was using his line.<p>

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>*Hokage Residence*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't do what Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her trying to play it off. Koneko smiled at the two of them getting along, but hid it the second Akeno started to look her way. She was happy her Brother got along so well with Akeno that he did not bother acting proper around her.<strong>

**"You know what you did, and I know that you know what you did. I will never admit what you did, but if what you did happens again you might get hit with another rock. This one will be a boulder sized rock though." Naruto said with twitching eyes before they all got inside the old abandoned school building. Even though he was now from the underworld Naruto prefered buildings that were less... creepy. Though that was from the fact he had always had a small fear of ghosts.**

Everyone chuckled at where Naruto mentioned his fears for ghosts.

"That fear still hasn't changed about him." Tsunade said with the others nodding.

**Naruto, Koneko, and Akeno walked through the old hallways by memory alone in silence until they got to the room that they held their 'club' activities in. They did not bother knocking as they walked in since it honestly did not matter what the people on the other side were doing. Everyone in Rias' peerage had seen her naked before, and it was not like anyone had anything to hide after how long they knew each other.**

**"Glad of you to join us Koneko-chan and Naruto-kun. Akeno, would you prepare some tea while we wait for Kiba-kun to show up? There are some sweets on the table if any of you want some." Rias said with a charming smile that would put lesser men in on hand and knees in worship. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to the older girl and got situated in their usual positions. Koneko sat on the couch quietly, while Naruto relaxed his head on her lap and lay down. They both grabbed a bar of chocolate, milk for Koneko, and white chocolate for Naruto.**

Kakashi raised a brow at how this Naruto was actually eating or drinking other things then just ramen.

'Well, at least this Naruto knows how to eat other then just ramen.' Kakashi thought with a small smile forming under his mask.

**"Rias, any reason why we were called here?" Naruto asked and she just smiled teasingly.**

**"You'll have to wait to find out Naruto-kun." She said with a wink, and Naruto just rolled his eyes and bite into his chocolate. Naruto had gained a chocolate addiction a few years back, and a sweet tooth overall to replace his old ramen addiction. Eating ramen was a painfull reminder for him about his old life before dying, and even how he died since ramen killed him.**

Kushina's eyes got all watery as she was screaming in her head.

'NOOOOO! MY SWEET NARU-CHAN EATS LESS RAMEN NOW BECAUSE OF SOME CHOCOLATE!'

**"Does it have to do with Issei?" Naruto asked and she blinked and blushed at getting caught. She had not been expecting him to notice that little fact, actually, how did he know this was about Issei?**

**"How did you know?" Rias questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"After how long I have been around Kiba, I can tell when somebody has a Sacred Gear in them. Issei is the host to a very powerful gear, and that makes him a very likely target for Fallen Angels or even other Devils hoping to gain powerful peerage members. I have sensed Fallen Angels in my range for a few days now, but sense they haven't done anything I did not bother telling you. I figured you would know already." Naruto said and she sent him a pout, but then nodded. Naruto's sensing range was extremely far to the point he normally could cover the whole city of he wanted. He usually made sure to restrict it to about ten meters, but nothing escaped his senses.**

**Then again it was not a passive ability, he had to actually put up his sensing field and maintain it. It was a very draining technique, and even though Naruto had taught it to everyone in her peerage none of them, herself included, had the reserves to power it for more than thirty minutes at a forty meter range. That barely held a candle to his city wide distance, and the reason he could not use it for long was because of the mental stress it caused if held up for to long.**

Jiraiya hid a smirk.

'Well would you look at that, the brat is actually learning!' Jiraiya thought as he sighed on how he was missing his idiotic godson.

**"I don't see why you don't try your hand at the promotion exams again, you could easily become a High-Class Devil if you wanted to. Are you really happy with being a Middle-Class Devil?" Rias asked with a serious look. Naruto sighed at how she was going to dig up this old topic while they waited for Kiba to show up. Koneko shifted in discomfort, but remained emotionless on the outside.**

**"Rias, I only took the promotion exam the first time because your brother recommended me to try it and I owed him my life. I am not about to take another promotion exam until Sister had been promoted to Middle-Class." Naruto said with finality. Rias sighed, but nodded at his answer. She could see his point, since he had been forced to take the promotion exam from Low-Class to Middle-Class, while Koneko had not been offered a chance at the exams yet meaning she was still a Low-Class Devil.**

**If she was honest with herself, the reason she wanted Naruto to become a High-Class Devil was more for herself than it was for him. If he got promoted again than he would grow in power again, and her peerage would be stronger. If he ever got to Ultimate-Class then she would be able to claim a new territory for herself as an award for having an Ultimate-Class in her peerage. That, and she had another reason she did not want to admit, even to herself.**

Sasuke sighed at this Naruto's personality.

'Yet again, he is as stubborn as our Naruto was.' Sasuke thought as he was starting to miss his rival/brother-figure.

**"Brother, take the exam." Koneko said with a flick at his forehead. He laughed and put his chocolate in her mouth before sitting up and stretching his limbs.**

**"Not until you take the exam to become a Middle-Class Sister." Naruto said and she pouted for the smallest of moments before her face returned to normal. Naruto missed the days in childhood when she would freely show her emotions, but it just gave him another reason to get strong enough to kick Kuroka's ass and demand answers from her about what really happened.**

**Naruto heard a knock on the door, and that could only mean it was Kiba coming through the door. He was the only one that ever bothered knocking, it was like being polite was ingrained in his DNA.**

The boys rolled their eyes while the girls smiled at Kiba for his politeness.

**Kiba Yuuto was a handsome boy, even Naruto could admit it, and was the envy of many normal guys around the school. He was a prince charming type of person, and had a pretty good sense of humor to the point he could even joke about himself. Naruto was honestly still trying to figure out if he was gay or straight, but either way he was somebody Naruto got along with very well. They were the only blond haired, blue eyes boys in the school, but where Naruto had whisker marks and a tan, Kiba had flawless skin that was pale.**

Sasuke snickered as this reminded him of the old days where their Naruto would call him 'Duckbutt.', or 'Sasgay.', that comment would always make him angry or annoyed, and he would try to kill the blonde for it.

**"Good evening everyone." Kiba greeted, and he was met with a number of responses. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to him, while Akeno gave him a cup of tea with a smile.**

**"Good evening Kiba-kun. Now that everyone-" Rias started before Naruto cut her off.**

**"But Gasper." Naruto said. He would not let the shy crossdresser be forgotten, even if he was sealed away. Rias grimaced at his words, but nodded to them. She understood why he said them, even if she did not like them. Naruto refused to let an important friend be forgotten, and like himself Gasper was not human when he joined her peerage. They were both discriminated against because of what they were, so Naruto connected with the strange boy.**

Everyone raised their eye brows, wondering who this 'Gasper' person is that Naruto has brought up, and why he was sealed away.

**"But Gasper is here I would like to bring some new news to to table. Fallen Angels are in the area and seem to be following Issei Hyoudou. This means he is either a devil like us, or holds a Sacred Gear. Naruto-kun had told me that it is true that if Issei holds a Sacred Gear, then I expect him to be approached and assassinated by a Fallen Angel soon, and then I plan to add him to my peerage when the Fallen Angels think he is dead." Rias explained, and Naruto nodded to most of it except the peerage part. The boy was going to be attacked anyway, and they could only protect him if he was part of Rias' group. They were not suppose to protect humans from Angels or Fallen Angels.**

**"What if he does not want to become a devil, what will you do then? Will you force him into your servitude, and force him to be one of your pieces, or will the pervert be given a choice in the matter?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. The turned from the usual blue, to a threatening shade of hazel with cat slits for pupils.**

Everyone nodded at his words. Naruto did have a point, but they highly doubt that Issei would refuse to become a devil to Rias, since she, and Akeno, seems to be the two 'Onee-chans to the school.

**"If he is already dying or dead, then I can't ask him the choice, but if he survives the encounter between him and the Fallen Angels, than he will be given a choice in the matter." Rias said quickly. She had nearly forgotten that Naruto did not like it when people were forced into servitude. It could not really be called slavery, since members of her peerage were paid when they completed Requests. The Gremory family treated their servant like family, hell, her brother married his Queen!**

**"Good... I would be upset if you had forced him into this." Naruto said and now everyone shivered at the thought of Naruto actually being upset. Naruto was without a doubt the strongest member of Rias' peerage, even though he was only a Rook he had his experience from his past life to fall back on, not that they knew. That and he had the Gates to fall back on. Naruto gained a new respect for Lee after trying to learn to open the gates. It took Lee a single year to learn to open Five Gates, while in Seven years Naruto had only learned to open the first three.**

**"Do you know what Gear Issei has?" Kiba asked Rias, hoping to change the subject. It was a good question too.**

**"I don't know, but I suspect one of the Longinus with how the Fallen Angels are going after him." Rias said and Naruto felt bad for Issei. Having one of the Longinus was like being a Jinchuriki in his last life, he was cursed since birth with being attacked by Fallen Angels in hopes of getting rid of his Gear. Naruto was both thankful, and sad that he no longer had the Nine Tailed Fox inside him.**

Like Naruto, everyone had to fell bad for Issei since he was born with this 'Sacred Gear' that Naruto and his friends kept mentioning.

**Naruto stood up and started towards the door, when he heard a voice call him.**

**"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, and Naruto glanced at her.**

**"I am making sure that he survives to choice his own path." Naruto said simply said and Koneko stood up and followed him. If her younger brother was going to protect the pervert, than she would help him. It was her job as the older one to make sure he was safe, even though he was stronger than her.**

"...I don't mean to sound rude here, but does Koneko really hate perverts that much?" Sakura asked the group.

Minato was the one who answered her.

"Seems like it, and lets not forgot about Naruto hating them as well" Minato said as he glanced at Jiraiya, who was looking away while whistling as if he hadn't heard anything.

The Yondiame rolled hie eyes at his sensei, before he went back to the book.

**Rias sighed, but knew it was useless trying to tell him not to do it. Naruto Toujou did want he wanted, when he wanted to. He was just like a cat that way.**

**Akeno giggled behind her hand, but made no moves to stop the Twin Rooks from going out of the building.**

**Kiba just smiled and closed his eyes as he drank his tea. Naruto would be Naruto after all.**

Everyone smiled at his word of choice, and nodded their heads in agreement about the blonde.

**"Just come back safe you two." Rias said as she placed two her fingers on her forehead, but even she could not resist a smile at how much Naruto cared for others. Even if he did not say it out loud.**

**{A Few Hours Later}**

**"How is this idiot NOT suspicious yet. She takes him to an empty park, and she is leaking Killing Intent like CRAZY. How perverted is the guy that he can't even tell his life is in danger. Does he have no sixth sense at all?" Naruto whispered with a twitching eye as he watched a Fallen Angel in disguise drag Issei around for the last few hours. Koneko rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation, but otherwise said nothing. Naruto had a point, through the whole date the girl had been hinting at the fact she was after his life and the boy had picked up none of it.**

**"Could you die for me?" Naruto and Koneko heard with their advanced hearing, and they both knew it was time for action. Koneko grabbed Naruto's wrist and swung her arm so that Naruto would be thrown at the Fallen Angel. Just in time to since she had just been about to kill Issei with a spear through the gut.**

**"Falcon KICK!" Naruto yelled in distraction and the girl looked at him just in time to have the bottom of his shoe inprinted in her face. The spear of light she was holding slipped out of her hand and nicked Naruto's hand as he passed by before it imbedded into the ground. Naruto grinned when he saw the Fallen Angel rolling on the ground in pain with her face in her hands. He knew he had felt her nose break, and the blood leaking between her fingers was all the proof he needed.**

Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched in annoyane...not only this Naruto seems to be a bit more mature, but he was still acting like a child.

**"Why the hell would you kick a woman dude!?" Issei shouted at Naruto and the blond stumbled in his spot and looked at Issei in shock. Had the guy NOT seen the spear of light about to impale him.**

**"She was trying to kill you! Look at that!" Naruto yelled back in disbelief as he pointed at the spear in the ground. Issei looked at it as it vanished into particles, and then looked sheepish for yelling at Naruto.**

**"Well... she had great boobs. I might have missed everything else." Issei admitted, and Naruto sighed and brought his finger up to the older boys head and flicked it. Issei was immediantly knocked out by the blow and passed out over Naruto shoulder.**

Everyone but Jiraiya sweat dropped at how stupid Issei was, but Jiraiya on the other hand had a perverted look on his face, silently wishing he could met his follow pervert.

**"Target Captured." Koneko said as she walked up to the scene. They were about to leave, but Naruto remembered that their was still a Fallen Angel to deal with. Tossing Issei to Koneko, who carried him bridal style, he smiled at her.**

**"Sister, take Issei to the clubroom. Tell Rias that I want to be the one that explains everything until Issei wakes up after I come back." Naruto said, and she nodded and started walking in the direction that had the safest chance of getting there without getting attacked by a Fallen Angel.**

**"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto heard the Fallen Angel yell in anger, and she started to take her true form. Naruto had to look away when her large breasts were shown to him before they were clothes in kinky leather. Her body had become more seductive all around, and a sinister smirk made it's way over her face. "No matter, I can kill you first before killing _Issei-kun_." She said sarcastically.**

'This girl really wants to kill him.' Everyone thought in unusion as they stared to fell sampathy for the boy.

**"You're a bitch, and I hate filthy dogs." Naruto said with a smirk and got into the basic stance for the Frog Kata. He always found it funny that he learned the Fron Kata from toads that hated being called frogs.**

**"You lack any Killing Intent, you will never touch me with such WEAK resolve. Killing you will be a simple matter." She said and Naruto's eyes turned hazel in anticipation for the battle he was about to partake in. He loved fighting, while he disliked killing, the action of fighting got his blood jumping.**

**"Then bring it!" Naruto said as he ran at her without a plan. He was more of the think on the fly kind of guy anyway, she gripped her fist and another ragged spear of pink light appeared in it.**

**"Die Devil Bastard!" She yelled and swung the spear at him, he smiled and ducked under the dangerous attack by the smallest of millimeters. Slipping into her guard Naruto shot forward with his elbow and smashed her in the gut. His natural strength with the super durability, and super strength of a Rook made the hit devastating. She was sent straight down as her body made a crater and she coughed up blood. Naruto gave her no chance to respond as he stomped on her black feathered wing, and he had to wince when he felt bone crack under his foot.**

'Servers her right.' Everyone thought as they smirked.

**"Ahhhhhhhhh! My wing! It's broken you fucking piece of shit!" The woman yelled as she tried to sooth the pian, but it only made it worse. Her gut was killing her, and her nise was broken and bleeding. He snapped her wing, so it was natural what he was going to do next.**

**"Leave now Fallen Angel, and you can live. I don't hate you, nor do I want to hurt you any more than I have to. Please, just leave now and don't come back. If you do that we can put this whole thing with you trying to kill the pervert behind us." Naruto said as he turned around to walk away. He would not kill for such a stupid reason like species, if he did than he would have killed many devils in his life.**

**"Devil... what is your name?" The Fallen Angel said, and Naruto turned around and smiled.**

**"Naruto Toujou." Naruto said before he turned around and felt another Fallen Angel come and retrieve the one he had effortlessly beaten. He smiled and a red circle appeared under him as he teleported back to the clubroom. Only those of the Gremory house and their servants were allowed to use this one.**

**Now all he had to do was explain things to Issei and everything would be just fine.**

**Chapter End.**

Minato closed the book, and sighed heavly.

"Thats the end of that chapter. Who would like to read next?" Minato asked as he gazed the room.

"I'll do it, Minato-kun!" Kushina said as she was the one to speak up first.

Chapter 2 End

**Next Update: Reading Naruto the Twin Tails RB3 Edition**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Original story belongs to fairy tail dragon slayer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Minato nodded and handed the book to his wife, who had a smile on her face and she began to read.<p>

**Chapter 3: First Cat Fight**

**Naruto looked around the club room, and he was happy to see that Issei was on the couch safe and sound. Ignorant to the world around him as he took a trip down dream lane, and from the perverted giggling it was a 'good' dream too. Koneko looked at the perverted boy with unhidden annoyance and he had to smile. She really hated perverts, and Issei was the true definition of the word pervert.**

"Seems like Koneko-chan really hates perverts, eh, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her old team mate with a smirk.

"...Fuck off, Tsunade." Was Jiraiya's response.

**'Looks like you live on in Issei even after your death Jiraiya. No matter what Issei choses today I will offer him my friendship.' Naruto thought with a smile. Thanking about Jiraiya made him remember the Toads, and the toads had been a second family to him... Maybe he could still summon them! He was going to have to try it out later when he was all alone.**

Jiraiya smiled at the sound of his godson thinking about him.

'At least _someone _is thinking about me.' Jiraiya thought with an smile on his face.

**"Did you have any trouble Naruto-kun." Naruto heard when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he had been so deep in thought that he had reacted in a way fitting a Ninja. He grabbed the persons arm and threw them over his shoulder. He heard a yelp and laughed when he saw he had thrown Akeno into the couch. He was not the only one that found it funny, since everyone had smiles on their faces.**

Sasuke scoffed at the question.

'Like Naruto could have any trouble.' Sasuke thought to himself.

**"Akeno did have a good question Naruto-kun, was there any trouble getting Issei?" Rias asked and Naruto shook his head. The most trouble he was having was the nick on his hand from when he kicked the Fallen Angel in the face and her Spear of Light nicked his hand. That girl may be weak, but her spears were sharp.**

Minato raised an eyebrow.

'Wonder how powerful these 'spears' are?' Minato thought as he was deep in thought about his question.

**"No trouble at all, just a pesky bird that was flying where it didn't belong. I had to remind it that cats were the dominate species, but otherwise nothing big." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Koneko sweatdropped but saw his bleeding hand, and made a note to talk to him about it later. Weak attacks, even if they were made of light, usually bounced right off their hardened skin. It made her wonder if the Fallen Angel was strong, or he had slipped up.**

Everyone sighed at how Naruto was acting, he was always the type not to worry anyone about his injurys.

"At least someone is worrying about him." Sakura said.

Seeing the nods she was giving, they all thought about how worried Koneko is about her brother.

**"Cats Rule." Koneko said quietly and Akeno got back on her feet. Kiba chuckled at their words, and he noticed Naruto leaving the room alone.**

**"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled shortly before he wiped it off his face. It would not do any good to let the people in the room know he considered them friends. He hoped that Koneko did not notice it either, but she was his twin so she was able to read him better than anybody else. That and they shared a VERY strong bond that linked their minds to the others emotions.**

Kakashi eyed Sasuke who glanced at him.

"Didn't you and Naruto have a stong bond as well, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his student.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke who glanced at him.

"Didn't you and Naruto have a stong bond as well, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his student.

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, though that was until he got the Kyuubi out of him." Sasuke said before he paid his attention back to the book.

**"Training, Rias... When Issei wakes up summon me with the circle. I need some time alone." Naruto said seriously. He wanted to find out if he could still summon toads, or if his blood had changed so much his contract was void. This was a must to find out, and if he could still summon than he would have the toads back on his side again.**

Jiraiya smiled sadly and he closed his eyes.

'So the brat wants the toads with him, huh?' Jiraiya thought until he opened them as he heard Kushina continue her reading.

**Most of all though, he could learn about what happened after he died.**

**"I'm coming too." Koneko said and Naruto shook his head. He wanted... no needed to do this without her.**

**"No you aren't." Naruto said and she narrowed her eyes at him.**

**"Yes I am, I am the older sister." Koneko said as she played her ace in the hole on him. Rias and Akeno along with Kiba were all looking in shock when Naruto's eyes narrowed at Koneko as well. Were they about to witness the very first fight between these siblings? The two had always agree'd on everything, and would usually admit when the other had the better idea or plan.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'An overprotective older sister.' Sasuke thought.

**"No! You are not coming with me!" Naruto said a bit louder than normal. Koneko was now starting to get angry with Naruto, and Naruto was trying not to angry at her. He knew she had seperation issues with him that started a long time ago, but this was not something she needed to see. For the most part he wanted to keep his past and present seperate.**

**"Why!? So you can practice Senjutsu!" Koneko hissed out like it burned her lips to say that very word. Naruto flinched back at the reminder of his fear of Senjutsu. Senjutsu in the two world was very different.**

Everyone started to either pale or sweat at how Koneko was sounding.

'Scary.' Everyone thought.

**Here it was much more potent, and instead of peaceful feelings the user absorbed hatred and anger from the world. Insanity would spread to the user in high amounts and it was easy to lose control of who you were until you ran out of power. He was scared of that anger, that hatred, the bloodlust that made you want to kill everything in sight. Nekomata and Nekoshou were all able to use Senjutsu to some degree, but those like Naruto and his sisters were much more in tune with nature. He was scared of going insane and hurting his sister, he was scared of leaving her alone if he had to be put down, and he was even scared of hurting Rias and her peerage.**

Sasuke jolted upward, as this Naruto was reminding him of his old self for when he was out for revenge on Itachi.

**"You were going to practice Senjutsu weren't you!?" Koneko said in a rare moment of fury, until she saw Naruto looking down in shame. Not because he wanted to go practice Senjutsu, but for another reason. She wrapped her smaller arms around him in a display of sisterly love, and smiled into his ear. "Brother, we are twins... please don't hide secrets from me. I love you so much." Koneko whispered as she forced herself to calm down. Bringing up Senjutsu was going over the line for them, and she knew that she was in the wrong this time.**

Kushina silently smiled on how Naruto had someone who loved him for who he was. Then she went back to the book.

**'"Thank you Sister. I was in the wrong, and I should not have told you not to come with me. My idea was a long shot anyway, so lets put this behind us." Naruto whispered back, and just like that their first and most likely only fight was resolved. Their bonds stronger than ever before, and it was then that Naruto decided to let go of his connection to the toads. He had his family right here.**

Jiraiya did not look happy as he heard this.

'Tch. Damn brat.' Jiraiya thought as he was trying to cool down.

**"Ara ara, I think that was the most I have ever heard Koneko-chan say in one day." Akeno teased before being hit in the stomach by two identical rocks. Both being thrown from Naruto and Koneko out of nowhere.**

"While Akeno-san did bring up a good point, Naruto and Koneko are acting alot like you, Kushina-san" Kakashi said as he turned his head towards the red head.

Kushina giggled.

"What can I say, Kakashi? Like Mother like Son." Kushina said before she went back to the book.

**"Idiot Queen." Koneko said as she reverted back to the silent cat she was. Her emotions were back under her control, and her cheeks were slightly red from the display she had just given. She had completely forgotten that the others were in the room.**

Everyone sweatdropped at the line.

"How could she forgot that they were still in the room with Rias and the others?" Sasuke asked the group.

Tsunade shurgged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Naruto was like that when he alive." Tsunade answered the Uchiha.

**"Stupid stripper." Naruto said in a similar fashion as his sister, but he had a grin on his face. Nothing like throwing rocks at people to cheer you up further.**

**"You both are quite brutal aren't you?" Akeno asked as if she had not just been hit in the stomach by stones. It was not like they had actually tried to injure her, and it was all in good fun.**

**"I am surprised that Hyoudou-san was able to sleep through all this." Kiba stated and they all saw that it was true. Issei was indeed still asleep, perfectly oblivious to the world around him. Then again he had been knocked out by own of Naruto's finger flicks, and those could crack boulders easily.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Knowing the pervert, hes probably thinking about boobs while he sleeps.' Sasuke thought as he glanced at the perverted Sannin, knowing the two were alike.

**"Rias... do you have a marker I can borrow?" Naruto asked with a smile that he tried to repress. He still did not want the others to know he was fond of them, because if they ever betrayed him, it would hurt him even more. Naruto looked away when she reached into her shirt and tossed him a black marker. Koneko sighed at what was to come next, but did not bother trying to stop him. Naruto was a stict believer in the rule 'Don't pass out when markers are about' and there was little she could do the second Rias-Buchou had given him the marker.**

**The first thing Naruto drew was a penis on Issei's forehead that had the words 'closet gay pervert' on the shaft. Next he was very careful when he wrote right next to his mouth 'insert penis here'. Finally Naruto turned his head a little to get to the other cheek and drew a picture of a cartoon cat head with his own whisker marks on it.**

Everyone either laughed their ass off, or they sweatdropped, starting to fell sorry for the perverted boy since he was getting pranked on.

'Hes still like Kushina-san.' Kakashi thought as he tried to calm down.

'I hope I don't wake up that way.' Jiraiya thought as he sweatdropped.

Kushina however gained a very dark smirk at what he son had in plan.

'Oh I so need to do that on Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Minato-kun, since they read those books the pervert wirtes.' Kushina thought before she went back to the book.

***Snort***

**Rias blushed when everyone looked at her weird snorting laughter, and Akeno pulled out her cellphone and snapped some pictures of Issei. This would be great teasing material one day, and if he rejected Rias' offer to join her peerage, she would send this picture to the whole school... she might do that anyway.**

Everyone shivered at the thought of her doing that.

'Again, shes just like Anko' Everyone thought.

**"I should let him see one of my Familiars when he wakes up just to freak him out." Naruto muttered before a few of them went green in the face. Let it be known that unlike most Devils Naruto had three familiars. It was actually an impressive thing since it said a lot about how large his reserves were, but sadly two of his familiars were... intimidating to say the least. In number his was only half of Akeno's six Tiny Demons, but his were more energy draining to summon.**

"Familiars?" Sakura asked.

"It's probably the same thing as summoning for us" Minato said.

**"Please don't." Rias requested with a green face. Naruto nodded before he put on his best trolling face.**

**"Okay... I Summon Thee Lilith!" Naruto yelled and a green, square shaped magic circle appeared on the floor. A large figure materialized out of it, and if the only person that did not turn green at the site of his familiar was Naruto himself. The creature Naruto had summoned had long blonde hair that ended in large curls, a VERY muscled and large body, a masculine face that covered it's eyes with shadows. It wore a pink dress in the style of a toga and it had to curles going to it's chest level... where large breasts could be seen.**

Once again, Jiraiya giggled like the idiot he was, and started to write once more, until he stopped once again as he got punched through the window by an angered Tsunade.

**This was Naruto's first servant Lilith the Undine.**

**"Master." Lilith stated as she took a knee and placed her head on her forearm in a sign of deep respect. Seriously, Naruto was the only person in the last few hundred years that had willingly picked an Undine as a Familiar.**

Minato raised a brow at this.

'This girl sort of reminds me of Neji, Hinata, or Hanabi' Minato thought.

**"Hey Lilith! You mind healing my hand for me, the Light is making the healing slow down a lot and who better to heal it than the best healer I know." Naruto complemented with a smile, and the Undine nodded with a... manly smile as she summoned water that glowed and it hovered over the wound. Rias was making sure not to throw up, and the others looked no better at the site of Naruto's first Familiar. They could not deny the healing skill of the Undine though as the Light was purged from Naruto, and the wound magically sticked back together. The second she was done the Undine flexed her huge muscles and smiled.**

**"The healing has been completed Master, is there anything left you wish for me to do?" Lilith asked and Naruto grinned and pointed at the sleeping Issei.**

**This was going to be priceless.**

**"When that guy wakes up I want you to be the first thing he will see. This boy is a major pervert, and a woman of your unique beauty will... well he will freak out. Think you can scare him well enough?" Naruto asked with a grin that he had not had since his pranking days in Konoha. His familiar nodded and flexed her muscles.**

'Again, hes just like Kushina/Kushina-san.' Everyone but Jiraiya thought seeing as how he still wasn't in the room.

**"You are evil." Kiba muttered with a green face as well.**

**"Demon." Naruto responded easily, and he picked up the marker he had used to draw on Issei and tossed it at the boys face hard enough to shock him awake.**

**"Ouch! Who threw... that?" Issei yelled before his eyes saw the muscled form of the Undine in front of him flexing her huge muscles. His face turned green and he started to foam at the mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell right back into blissfull sleep and would randomly start twitching.**

'This boy reminds me of Jiraiya when we were younger.' Tsunade thought as she sweatdropped.

**"Funny." Koneko said with a small smile, since she was the least green out of everyone else besides Naruto. The two lived together, so she was familiar with all his servants. That did not mean she was any less freaked out by those muscles.**

**"You are cruel." Rias stated as she looked at the ceiling to avoid seeing the familiar he had summoned. She really wished that he would summon one of his other familars to heal him, but he was being honest when he said how great Lilith's healing skills were. Lilith was his healer, his second was skilled in defencive spells, and his last was skilled in offensive spells.**

**"Demon." Naruto said again and he gave his huge Familiar a thumbs up as she vanished back to the Familar forest where she prefered to stay when not being used.**

Everyone chuckled at Naruto's actions.

'Same old Naruto.' Everyone thought.

**"That was very sadistic of you, Naruto-kun." Akeno said with a lick of her lips.**

**"... Gross." Naruto said when he saw where her thoughts were heading.**

**"What's so gross Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto gave her a cold look. Did she really think anyone in the room could not see how her sadistic side was starting to show, or the twisted fantasies she would be masterbating to tonight?**

**"I don't have to be a mind reader to see that you are having thoughts about using whips and chains on either Issei or... me right now. Trying to make us beg for Mistress Akeno to let us lick her feet before she pleasures herself with one of us." Naruto said and everyone looked at him like he was insane. Then again, it was in Akeno's nature so maybe it was not to far out there for her to think of that.**

Sasuke shivered at the sight of Naruto or Issei bowing down to Akeno.

'She...reminds me of Orochimaru a little bit.' Sasuke thought as he was not pleased talking about the snake Sannin.

**"That was not what I was thinking at all. You forgot to mention the dripping candle wax on your chest, or my leather outfit." Akeno cheerfully stated with a VERY sexual look on her face that bordered bliss. Naruto turned to Koneko and did not even bother trying to whisper.**

**"This is why I would never have sex with her. This girl is the Ultimate Sadist for a reason." Naruto said and Koneko pats her twin on the head in understanding. She would leave out the information that Naruto suffered from minor Masochistic desires to herself. Akeno would never leave him alone if she found out, and Naruto would be forced to break Akeno's wings just to escape.**

'That reminds me of a certin someone I know.' Kakashi thought as he was refering to rival/friend, Gai.

**"To young for sex." Koenko muttered anyway, since she was not about to let Naruto fall to carnal desire. Naruto just rolled his eyes at her, but could not help but disagree with her on this one. He lived his last life and only had sex like twice. Both times had been kept secret from all his friends... well the first time was for a mission, but only Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage ever knew about it.**

**"Speaking of sex, I was requested last night to have sex with a girl." Kiba brought up out of nowhere. Kiba was not the best when it came with not telling people what they should and should not know.**

**"Was it good?" Rias asked curiously, and Naruto could see the genuine curiousity in her eyes. He shrugged it off as her being a virgin, and not knowing the pleasures of the flesh yet.**

**"She was a bit... big, but she had a nice smile." Kiba said as she avoided the answer while Naruto snorted from his spot. Koneko nudged him in the side, but Naruto still looked at Kiba mockingly.**

'So...hes a pervert like Jiraiya or Issei. But then again, he doesn't look like the type to be one.' Sasuke thought.

**"So she was large, and she wanted to be on top so you were forced to get your hip crushed. That explains your limp." Naruto said and he ignored the betrayed look Kiba sent him. It was not like he really cared if he had just ruined everyones image of Kiba.**

**"Still better than anything you got, Virgin-kun." Kiba said and that had Naruto bristling.**

**"I will have you know I am not a virgin!" Naruto said louder than he had intended to, and the room was filled with a stunned silence. That statement had everyone surprised and looking at him. Naruto's face went deep red at his admission, and Koneko was the only one that did not believe him. They were never apart for more than five minutes, so either he just had a really convincing dream or was lying out of embarrassment. The longest they had been away from each other was when he was taking care of that Fallen Angel...**

Sakura stood up, and started to walk away while the others were looking at her.

"Where the hell are you going, Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Out!" Sakura said before she opened the door and slammed the door.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Minato, Tsunade, and Kushina, all looked at each other and pondered where the girl was going.

Kushina then went back to the book as she was trying to shake it off.

**She had a Fallen Angel to kill the next time she saw her, just to be sure.**

**"Urg! What happened to me? The last thing I remember is huge bulging muscles and blonde hair?" They heard Issei said groggily, and Naruto smiled at how well that had worked out.**

**"Welcome to our humble club, Perverted One. Oh how we have been waiting for your unholy awakening!" Naruto said sarcastically, but he was nudged in the side by Koneko again. She restraining a smile of her own, but everyone else in the club was slightly jealous of the way Naruto was more genuinly friendly with Issei than he was with them most of the time. Naruto never really hid the fact he did not like devils. He did not hate them, but he was not fond of them.**

"I guess it makes since that Naruto was never really fond of Devils, but he seems to be getting along with Issei better then Rias and her group." Minato said as the others nodded in agreement.

"But its always good to have friends who care for you. Thats what Rias and her friends are trying to do, but Naruto seems to like Issei and Koneko better than them." Kushina said before she went back to the book.

**Only Rias had figured out that he viewed them as friends, but she could not figure out why he did not like getting close to them.**

**"I REMEMBER YOU! You are one of the school's first years that earned the title of one of the Twin Mascots! Naruto Toujou, and Koneko Toujou! First year here and you are already more popular than me!" The lone human in the room yelled in annoyance, and Naruto just chuckled in good nature. This guy just yelled anything that was on his mind. A trait Naruto found nice in others. Naruto could see that Rias was biting her lip to keep from saying something, and he smiled.**

'Issei seems to remind me of Naruto alot when he was still with us.' Tsunade thought with a small smile as she was remembering the good old days when her godson was alive.

**It looks like he was doing what she wanted to do.**

**"Yes, I am Naruto Toujou, but don't forget that I also saved your life as well from that girl with the black wings. You know, the girl that played with your feelings and prepared to stab you through the gut with her dildo of light-" Naruto started before Koneko nudged his side again, and it would seem Rias was unable to stay silent any longer.**

**"That girl was a Fallen Angel, and her group wants to kill people like you." Rias said with a satisfied expression. She was not sure how long she would have been able to stay silent.**

**"Perverts?" Issei asked like it was a regular occurance, and Naruto nearly busted a gut at the disappointed expression on Rias' face.**

Everone rolled their eyes at the young pervert in training.

'Scratch on when we said about him acting like Naruto. Hes more like Jiraiya!' Everyone thought while the toad Sannin was still out of the room.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile: With Jiraiya*<p>

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was walking towards the Hokage office while he was mumbling something.<p>

'Damn that Tsunade! Shes always rough on me!' Jiraiya thought before he started to hear giggling.

"Stop it! The water tickles!"

"Your doing it too you know! So I'm not the only one!"

Jiraiya now had a perverted grin on his face, and being the pervert he was, went towards the sound of giggling women, and he giggled himself.

'I suppose a little research couldn't help.' Jiraiya thought as he started to wirte while he listened to the giggling women in the pond of water.

* * *

><p>*Back At The Hokages Office*<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina cleared her throught before she continued.<p>

**"Issei, what she means is that you are being targeted because in you is a very powerful Sacred Gear that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. I was able to save you tonight, but for the rest of your life you are going to be tracked down by Fallen Angels, Angels that have Fallen from Grace, and they WILL try and kill you." Naruto started and Issei paled, but he then started laughing nervously.**

**"You are guys are messing with me right?" Issei asked hopefully, and Rias took over the explanation.**

'They don't seem to be messing around.' Sasuke thought.

**"Issei-san, as much as it pains me to tell you this, but we are not joking with you. We will not be allowed to protect you a second time without risk of starting a war with the Fallen Angels. You see, everyone in this room besides you... is a Devil." Rias said and she made the bat wings of everyone in the room come out. Issei gasped and looked around in shock, his eyes lingered on Akeno's chest for awhile before seeing her wings as well. He looked at them in fear for a moment before Naruto flicked him in the back of the head a little softer than when he knocked him out.**

**"As much as it pains me to admit, not all devils are like how they are betrayed in the bible. In fact, most devils have to follow laws that prevent them from hurting humans for stupid reasons. Not all follow these laws, but you have nothing to fear with us. Everyone in the room loves humans, and Rias is a very kind person." Naruto said and Koneko gave him a pat on the head for letting a bit of his anger at devils go. Even though he refused to admit he was at least part devil now. Unlike humans that were reincarnated as devils, beings that already weren't human in the underworld stayed their base race for the most part. They became part devils, but mostly stayed the same race.**

The group smiled, as they were glad to see that Naruto didn't see _all _Devils were bad.

**"Thank you Naruto-kun, and he speaks the truth Issei-san. We don't want to hurt you, but we can not protect you without risking war either since you are human. That is why I would like to offer you a chance to become something we can protect. Issei-san, I am giving you the chance to become a deviol under my name. You will be protected, and devils don't have laws thatforbid the forming of... harems. Many High-Class Devils actually get harems." Rias said and Naruto groaned. From the look on Issei's face he KNEW that she had him hooked tha second she brought up harems.**

**"I WANNA BE A DEVIL!" Issei yelled and Naruto felt Konoka pat him on the back in understanding. Naruto bet that Issei would swim through a sea of needles if it meant he would be able to fufill his perverted desires.**

Everyone either sighed or groaned.

'Great. We officaly have another pervert.' Everyone thought.

**"Okay then. Naruto would you like to do the honor of getting Issei ready for reincarnation?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded with a smile and before Issei could defend himself Naruto flicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.**

**"I think you may have caused some brain damage with that one." Kiba stated and Naruto looked at him with a deadpan stare.**

**"She is going to reincarnate him anyway, so even killing him would be just fine in this case. Hey Rias, since he is still alive and willing it should be easier to reincarnate him with less pieces right?" Naruto asked and Rias blinked a few times before nodding with a smile. Bringing back the dead actually made the price for certain pieces go up, so this whole thing was starting to look good for her. So she was mildly surprised when she checked and found out that it would cost six Pawns to turn Issei.**

Everyone raised their brows at how many pawns it had to take to reincarnate Issei.

'Does it really take that many to reincarnate one person?' Kakashi wondered, while the others were wondering as well.

**"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Now I have two Pawns, and a Bishop left to use." Rias said as Issei finished renicarnating, but what had Naruto suspicious was the fact that Issei's power was lower than it was supposed to be for something that absorbed six Pawns. His energy was lower than that if the average Pawn, but that could be explained by him being a new Devil that had not completed any requests.**

**Naruto felt a pull on his existance, and he looked down to see that both his and Koneko's symbols were showing on their hands. It looks like they were being summoned for a request. Naruto and Koneko used the same summoning symbol, so if you summoned one you usually got the other. It actually made them much harder to summon because the person had to have enough dsire to summon both of them.**

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder who that summoner is? Then again, we did have some wired mission of our own back then.' Sasuke thought as he shivered at remembering the Tora mission and how much hell they went through to get the cat back to its owner.

**"Rias, Sister and I are being summoned. We should be back soon hopefully. Have a nice night?" Naruto said before he realized he had wished her a nice night and cursed himself. Both he and Koneko vanished before he could take it back.**

**"Something is up with Naruto? He never wishes any of us nice nights, am I the only one that noticed that?" Kiba asked and the two other awake Devils in the room turned to a now giggling Rias.**

**"I put a spell on the chocolate Naruto ate. He always eats white chocolate, so it was easy to place a spell on it." Rias admitted and Akeno looked at her with expecting eyes.**

**"What kind of spell?" The raven haired beauty asked with a tilted head.**

**"It is a slow acting spell, and it will eventually fade away if he does not continue to eat the chocolates I place them on, but it is very powerful as well as undetectable. The spell is used to make people more honest with how they feel towards other." Rias said and both Akeno and Kiba blinked.**

Everyone sweatdropped.

'Shes an evil woman/devil.' Everyone thought.

**"Then Naruto-kun-" Akeno started before her sentence was finished by Kiba.**

**"Has been hiding how he really feels about us?" Kiba said with genuine surprise, but then he smiled and started chuckling.**

**"Yes, but it will take a few weeks for even months for the spells full power to take hold. While we are waiting, we might as well prepare Issei-san for his future life as a Devil." Rias said as she gazed at the spot Naruto and his Sister stood fondly. She honestly did love all her peerage, and seeing Naruto hurt himself by hiding his feelings made her sad.**

**Then again, only she and Koneko knew the reason why Naruto disliked Devils. Both Akeno and Kiba were left in the dark about the reason. Akeno assumed it was for the fact that he and Koneko spent a whole year in Devil Jail getting beaten, before almost being executed for crimes they were innocent of. Kiba thought it was just because Naruto did not Devils simply because they enslaved others.**

Everyone narrowed their eyes, but the knew the real reason why Naruto hated Devils.

'It was all because of Kuroka.' Everyone thought as they were staring to hate the older Toujou for what she did to innocent Naruto & Koneko.

**"Didn't Koneko eat some of his chocolate as well?" Akeno asked and Rias shrugged. She had not been paying attention to what Koneko does and doesn't eat. The girl ate a lot of things that were placed in front of her, even more when it came to sweets.**

**The results would be interesting to say the least.**

**Chapter End.**

Kushina sighed and closed the book.

"Thats the end of that chapter. Who wants to read next?" Kushina asked as she look around the room.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke, who sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll read the next one. Since sensei is such a big baby." Sasuke said while his sensei glared at him, and Sasuke could care less if he was getting glared at.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Update: Reading Naruto the Twin Tails RB3 Edition<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Original story belongs to fairy tail dragon slayer**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina nodded and handed the book to Sasuke, who took it and began reading.<p>

**Chapter 4: Cat House**

**Koneko looked at the changing room of the person that summoned them with a blank look. The only thing out of place was the fact that she was wearing Pajamas that were fashioned to look like a giant kitten. The client wanted both her and Naruto to be the fashion models for her new line of Pre-Teenager nightwear, and she had just had her photos taken for her part.**

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Naruto being a fashion model.

'That can't be good.' Everyone thought.

**"Come out Brother. I won't laugh." Koneko promised, since Naruto had yet to come out of the changing room. The client was a middle aged woman and she was starting to get impatient with Naruto's humiliation.**

**"I don't want to come out! It's embarrassing!" Naruto yelled from behind the curtain, and Koneko decided to play one of her cards as an older sister. She had been saving this for when she had something she wanted him to do, but this was close enough.**

**"Please Nya?" Koneko asked in her cute voice, which was the same as her regular voice but with Nya at the end of her sentence. The curtain swung open and Naruto came out in a tiger themed costume for sleeping, and Koneko pulled her white cat hoody over her face and zipped it close so he would not see her trying to restrain her laughter. This was one of the rare times when Naruto's full face was red from blushing.**

'So cute!' The girls screamed in their heads.

'...No comment.' The boys thought with a sweatdrop.

**"Peeerfect Daaarling. You just look fabulous! Pose for me darling, yes yes yes! Keep doing that, just great." The woman said as she flashed her camera out and started taking pictures of Naruto and Koneko together in their new Pajamas. Koneko gave Naruto a lick on the cheek, and his face took on a happier look. His whiskers had turned into a happy spot for him during his second life, while they were just decoration in his first.**

**"Rias better thank me for this." Naruto muttered before he shivered when Koneko licked his cheek again. The rougher texture of their tongues had always been weird to be licked by, but they weren't bothered by it.**

'Lucky brat.' Jiraiya thought as he scowled.

**"Goooood, now both of you put your paws up and say Nyyaaaaa, and make your best kitty face!" The fashion designer said and now both Naruto AND Koneko were offended by her request. That was insulting to Nekoshou, and they would both be requesting a week off of requests for this. They were the pair that always got the more humiliating requests. From dressing up like this, carrying an otaku around like a princess, cosplaying, and the only one that Naruto did not really mind was watching anime with Mil-tan.**

**Then again he was used to Lilith, so Mil-tan was easy to handle.**

**"Nyyyyaaaaaaa!" Naruto and Koneko meowed in sync with flushed faces that hid angry glares.**

**Rias better give them lots of sweets for this!**

Everyone chuckled at how the two loved the teast of sweets.

"Even though this Naruto was re-born as a cat, our Naruto wouldn't eat anything but ramen" Kakashi said as he eyed the two remaining Uzumaki.

Minato chuckled, while Kushina giggled.

"Call it a hibat for us Namikaze/Uzumaki" The two said in unusion before they heard Sasuke talking about the book.

**[Naruto and Koneko's Apartment]**

**When Koneko and Naruto entered the apartment, the first thing that hit them was the smell of well cooked fish. Koneko's familiar Shiro was laying on the couch like a good white kitten, and both their stomachs growled. They went towards the dinner table and plates were immediantly served to them by Naruto's first Familiar, who must have summoned herself.**

**"Dinner is served Master, and Koneko-dono." Lilith said in her manly voice, and Naruto smiled at her with his hand. She bent down so that he could pat her on the head and thank her.**

Everyones face started to turn green at that moment.

'How the hell can she just come out without him summoning her? And now I know how Rias and the others felt around her,' Everyone thought as they shivered as an image of Lilith appered in their heads.

**"Thank a lot Lilith-chan! You are the best familiar a cat-" Naruto started before Koneko interepted him with a small smile.**

**"Kitten. We haven't hit maturity yet." Koneko said as she ate her food silently, and Naruto's eye twitched at how she had to mention that right now. He was not about to call himself a kitten, just because it was the correct term.**

**"Kittens are still cats Sister, now don't you have something to say to Lilith-chan?" Naruto asked with a cat-like grin. Koneko looked at him before sticking her tongue out with a blank face.**

Everyone sweatdropped at how Koneko was acting, and how she was saying that they were still kittens, even though cats and kittens mean the same thing.

**"Thank you Lilith." Koneko said eventually, and the muscled familiar nodded and set to work washing the dishes. It was actually a funny sight to see the twins and her in the same room. It was more like the size difference made it funnier. Naruto snapped his fingers as if he was just remembering something.**

**"Hey Lilith! I got you a present from out last request." Naruto said as he reached into the bag he had brought with him from the clients place. In it were five of the Pajamas they had to try on. Two of them were made huge sized just for Lilith and and another of Naruto's larger familiars, while there was a slim one for his last familiar. The last two were for Naruto and Koneko. While Naruto did not want to be seen in them, he had to admit they were warm and cozy.**

"Does he really hate Pajamas that much?" Sakura asked as she sweatdropped.

"Well...for cats, they don't like being forced to dress up. Thats not their type of thing to do." Kushina explained to the girl.

**"Oh thank you Master! I will try them on later!" Lilith said happily as her muscled face stretched into a smile. Sparkling white teeth that would put Rock Lee's to shame sparkled, and Koneko had to wonder how her brother was not disturbed by his familiar. Lilith vanished in a green light with the nightwear for her fellow familiars.**

Everyone shivered as they started to remember Rock Lee and Gai always acting gay towards each other, even in public.

**"Lets go to bed, Brother." Koneko said and Naruto nodded with a smile. They were going to have a big day of demanding a day off tomorrow from Rias. They both got changed into their new nightwear and made their way to their room. They hopped into bed and near instantly they fell asleep.**

**[Next Day]**

**Naruto and Koneko sat next to each other and silently ate chocolates Rias had once again provided for them.**

**"Did you get the contract signed?" Rias asked from the shower in the clubroom. Yes, their clubroom had a shower. Naruto sighed and put down his favorite white chocolate and he could swear something was strange, but the feeling passed.**

The girls blinked at the guys who had a perverted look on their face. (But Sasuke).

"Don't even think about it, you three." Tsunade said as she knew what would of happened.

"Yes ma'am.' The three men replies.

**"Please don't talk to use when you are in the shower. It is very weird to have a shower in here in the first place, but yes we got the contract signed. Did you already start Issei on handing out fliers last night?" Naruto asked with a tilted head that he was sure Rias knew about even though she was behind the curtain.**

**"Yeah, he finished in record time too. You will never guess why he was working so hard to pass them out." Rias said and Naruto chuckled and ate another slive of the white chocolate. He felt that strange feeling again, but it quickly passed so he ignored it. Maybe the chocolate had gone bad or something, but he did not care. When he and Koneko were children, they had eaten out of trashcans, and the food in jail was horrible so they had really strong stomachs. It was actually the reason they liked sweets so much, because they had eaten the worst food, so they loved eating the good food.**

'Prison food is the worst. Trsut me, I've been there.' Sasuke thought before he went back to the book.

**"Let me guess, he wanted to become a Harem King a soon as possible or something stupid like that. Oh, and Rias... I am never doing a job for that client ever again. I will claw your face if you try and make us have anything to do with that evil woman." Naruto said and he could see her shape shiver from the curtain.**

**"I agree." Koneko said and her shadow was now visibly shaking.**

'Ha! Shes scared of them even though shes older then them. Then again, cats can scratch your face really hard if you don't listen to them.' Sakura thought.

Jiraiya was grinning like an idoit for Issei's dream.

'The kid will be my true successor!' Jiraiya thought as he was wanting to meet Issei and make him into a true pervert.

**"I guess I can agree to that, but one of you has to go with Issei-san when he goes on his first request." Rias said and the two of them looked at each other. Lightning clashed between their eyes as their fists raised into the air. They brought their fists out at the same time, before Koneko smiled and Naruto curled up into a ball. His head on her lap, and his finger drew circles on her thigh in his depression.**

**Who was it that decided paper beat good old rock!? Naruto was going to track that guy down and kick his or her ass.**

'Hm, so he lost, eh? Good luck with Issei, Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he had sampathy for the boy that had to go with Issei on his fisrt request.

**"Brother is going." Koneko called to Rias, and the unseen Akeno in the room smiled at his misery. She truly earned Naruto's nickname for her, and she wore the title roudly on her shoulders.**

**"Is he depressed?" Akeno asked from behind the curtain with Rias, but she was not standing in the running water like Rias was.**

**"Fuck you too, you Mega Sadistic Bitch!" Naruto shouted as he buried his face in Koneko's skirt. She rubbed his hair and Akeno could be heard giggling on the other side of the curtain. She was happy that Naruto seemed to be normal for the most part. A day that he did not give somebody an insult was a weird day.**

**"Only with you Kitty-kun." Akeno said as she dropped one of the five bombs.**

'Uh-oh. She just dropped the line.' Everyone thought as they leaned closer, wanting to know how Naruto would react.

**...**

**...**

**'Damnit Akeno!' Rias thought as an evil aura filled the room, and most of it was directed in their general direction. She could see Akeno giggling and wondered what her Queen had planned with this.**

**"NYA!? What the FUCK did you just call me!?" Naruto yelled as he shot up and through the air like an angry cat. He jumped right over the curtains and right onto Akeno. The raven beauty used her larger size and weight to her advantage as she moved Naruto into the water. The trick to defeating Rooks was getting them off the ground, where they had the easiest time using their strength. Their was also the fact that like a cat, grabbing either Naruto or Koneko by the nape of the neck usually stunned them to the point they had trouble moving.**

'So thats what she had planed. Not a bad view, if I say so myself' Jiraiya thought with a perverted smirk.

**The fact Naruto was not trying to seriously hurt her helped... a LOT.**

**Thankfully Koneko's hand came into the bath and pulled Naruto out of there by his shirt. Naruto sent a glare at Akeno for getting him wet, but went over to the closet in the room and pulled out another uniform to change into.**

**"Did you enjoy the view Naruto-kun?" Rias said and Koneko could see the pink on Naruto's cheeks. Sure, he saw Rias naked... a lot, but she was still very pretty up close. That, and his hormones were in the starting stages of going crazy.**

**Stupid hormones!**

**"No I didn't! You have to much... flabby meat!" Naruto insulted and Koneko held her head up in pride and pat her own small chest with a sense of accomplishment. Naruto could feel Rias sulking and he was sure Akeno was mocking her silently behind the curtain.**

The boys flinched as they saw the girls get out of their seats, and walked towards a corner and sulked like Rias was.

"Flabby...meat. He cald us flabby...meat." The girls mumbled in their deperssion.

The boys sweatdropped until Sasuke decided to continue.

**"Flabby meat... he called the girls flabby meat." Rias said as she curled up into a ball in the shower. She was just playing** **along with Naruto, but she actually did get depressed when Akeno started to talk.**

**"My my, if a young male like Naruto-kun doesn't find you attractive, than I fear that you may not be much of a beauty anymore, Rias-Buchou." Akeno said, and this time Rias had anime tears falling down her face at everyone ganging up on her.**

'Poor Rias.' The boys thought as the girls were still in their sulking corners.

**"You know Akeno, your chest is even more outragous than Rias'. Did you perhaps get implants, or do you hide your sag with pushup bras?" Naruto asked as the sound of laughter could be heard from behind the curtain. From both Rias and Akeno, but mostly Rias.**

**"Pervert coming." Koneko said as Naruto finished changing and took his spot next to his sister again.**

**"In Five-" Naruto started the countdown.**

**"Four-" Koneko stated after her younger twin.**

**"Three-" Rias said as she jumped out of the shower quickly and got dressed at lightning speed that could leave men wondering what the hell just happened.**

**"Two-" Akeno said as she sat next to Rias.**

**"One!" They all said together and not even a second later both Kiba and the newest of the group came into the room. Naruto had been sure to make the room feel creepier by filling it with a foul aura. Rias had her hair shadowing her face as her usual green orbs were replaved with blood red.**

'And heres the pervert.' The boys (But Jiraiya), thought.

**"We were expecting you Issei Hyoudou, Welcome to out humble base, can you be a devil and get poor Issei some of out _special_ tea?" Rias asked, and she made sure to cross her fingers in front of her mouth so that her smile was hidden from view. Naruto's prankster ways had rubbed off any many of the group.**

**'Special tea?!' Issei thought is fear as Akeno appeared out of nowhere with a cup of bubbling red juice. Steam and heat was coming of it, and Issei was scared to take even a little sip.**

**"Enjoy the human hear... I mean chili tea Issei-kun." Akeno said on purpose to mess with him. Naruto slowly made the room thicker by mixing Killing Intent into the air, and Issei was literally shaking in his shoes. Kiba biting his knuckles behind him to stop himself from laughing. He had been gotten with this exact prank before when he first joined, and now he could watch it happen to somebody else. Just like Akeno had watched him drink the tea with joy, since she too, had gone through the tea.**

Sasuke sweatdropped as he read the line.

'She just said that so he could get even more scared.' Sasuke thought before he went back to the book.

**"I t-think I will save it for later." Issei stuttered and Naruto increased the pressure in the room by three time. Issei yelped when Rias' eyes glowed brighter and she narrowed them at him.**

**"Is my tea not good enough for you _Pawn_, or are you going to refuse my _kind and generous_ offer?" Rias asked and Koneko buried her head into Naruto's shoulder to hide her giggles. Issei looked to Naruto for help, but Naruto just increased the pressure and shifted his eyes to hazel. It was a miracle Issei hadn't pissed himself with how scared he was.**

By now, the guys were laughing their ass off, while the girls got out of their corners, and joined them.

**"I would never r-r-refuse you, Buchou!" Issei said as he looked at the tea in fear before drinking it all in one gulp. The pressure in the room lifted and most everyone laughed at Issei's confused face. Rias and Naruto's eyes turned back into the 'normal' colors and regained their kindness, and Akeno giggled into her hand.**

**"Don't worry Issei, that was just a prank Naruto-kun taught me about when welcoming a new member of out family. It was just normal tea-" Rias started before Kiba picthed in with knowledge he had gained from personal experience, and even Akeno shuttered at the memory.**

Everyone sweatdropped at how Naruto was teaching everyone his pranks.

'Evil.' Was everyons response.

**"That contain a spell Naruto made that will give you the worst EXPLOSIVE Diarrhea you will ever have in your life. The worst part is that Naruto can activate it's effects at his will." Kiba said as he held his own rear in memory as phantom pains attacked his ass. Akeno massaged her own butt at the unpleasant memories, and was forced to remember why she had never tried to tease Naruto back in the days he was unfond of them.**

**"H-how explosive?" Issei asked and Naruto busted a rib holding his laughing back.**

Everyone by this point was starting to fell sampathy for the perverted teen.

**"Issei. Have you ever eaten a ton of Mexican food, and then somebody tricked you into eating a lot of chocolate laxative. Then they gave you prune juice to drink that they spiked with fiber suppliment?" Akeno asked with a nice tone to her voice, but the dark aura around her said that he should not ask how she knew what those combined did to a person.**

**"N-no." The poor boy stuttered.**

**"It is about three to five times worse than that, and he can activate it whenever he wants for a full week." Akeno warned. Issei placed Naruto on the 'Do NOT Piss Off' list in his head.**

Everyone sweatdropped at the sadistic woman.

'She is one hell of a woman. I'll give her that.' Minato thought.

**"Don't worry Issei. I won't use it unless I have a funny enough reason too. As long as you don't think about anything perverted you should be fine... Like the elastic feeling of Rias' boobs, or the soft and supplness of Akeno's. Their soft frames rubbing up against should be the farthest thing from your mind, but you are a smart man. You would never think of diving your head into their sinfull mounds of pleasure and falling to the bliss of carnal pleasure." Naruto described in vivid detail, and the look on Issei's face told Naruto he was both excited and pale at the same time. He kept switching back and forth from being a perverted monkey, to fearfull turtle every few seconds. His nose would bleed, and then he would punch himself in the face. He seemed to have finally made a decision and gained determination.**

'Once again, he is one evil Demon.' Everyone thought as they sweatdropped.

**"Do with my bowels as you will, but that heavenly garden must be explored in my mind!" Issei said with a fierce look. Akeno giggled at the perverted boys antics, and Rias placed a hand to her head in annoyance. She had one of the weirdest peerages in hstory, she just knew it. She had a boy that might be a closet homosexual, a rare female Nekoshou, an even rarer male Nekoshou that dislikes devils, the 'Ultimate Sadist', and now a major pervert that knows no boundries.**

**"Suite yourself." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. The group winced when they heard the sound of Issei's stomach grumble in pain, and they winced even further when he was forced to grab it and run from the room.**

The group paled as they all thought.

'He is just like Akeno-san' Everyone thought.

**"Nonononono! NOOOO!" They could all hear him scream from down the hall, and Naruto just had to laugh evily at his prank.**

**"That was harsh." Kiba said in sympathy for his fallen comrade, but was still gald that it was not him.**

Everyone had to agree with Kiba, but that _was _how Naruto is.

**"I did the same thing to you and Akeno, and the same will happen to anyone that joins Rias' peerage in the future. The bigger issue here, is will this tramatize Issei for life, or will I have to try harder to metally scar him?" Naruto asked himself, and Koneko could not help but agree with him.**

**"Banana Butter?" Koneko asked him and his face lit up.**

**"Great idea! Next time I will get him with Banana Butter and he will be sure to suffer from humiliating mental scars!" Naruto said and Rias was the only one that shivered this time. She and her brother had been the only people to ever experience Banana Butter firsthand, and she would never forget the humiliating experience.**

'Banana butter? What the hell is a banana butter?' Sasuke thought before he went back to the book.

**Could could never eat bananas, or use butter again!**

**Her brother could not even LOOK at Bananas or he would start to foam at the mouth and pass out.**

**Naruto was more of a devil than even natural born devils were, yet at the same time he was like a Saint in comparison.**

**'Come on Rias, don't remember the experience! Forget, Forget, Forget! Memory Repressed once more.' She thought in relief.**

**'Time for the daily check.' Naruto thought as he sent his barrier up around the whole city and tried to sense anything wrong. He could feel a few exorsists, a dozen or so Fallen Angels, and a Sacred gear user that was giving off the exact same presence as Granny Tsunade. Naruto shot up and bolted out of the room in shock. Knocking over Kiba, and Issei who was on his way back from the bathroom on his way to find out why a Sacred Gear user was giving off the same presence as his Granny and her necklace!**

Kakashi raised a brow.

'Wonder why he reacted that way? Is it beacuse he sensed a Sacred Gear?' Kakashi pondered, as he was trying to figure it out.

**"Naruto-kun!"**

**"Brother!"**

**"Naruto!"**

**Naruto channelled chakra to his legs and easily out ran them all as he jumped through the trees easily and made his way towards the signature before anything else approached it. He mildly considered opening one of the Gates, but shot that idea out of the water. Even opening one gate would cause him to show off enough energy to paint a target on his back.**

'So hes going to where it is? I didn't even know Lady Tsunade's neckless was _that _sepical.' Sakura thought as she glanced at Tsuande.

**'Faster!' Naruto thoughts as his speed increased to inhuman levels that even a devil would have trouble following. There was no way Naruto would ever mistake the signature of one of his past loved ones! He found himself in the park when he looked aorund for the signature he had felt. He quickly found it in the form of a young girl wearing a head-dress with a nuns outfit.**

**From behind he was able to see blonde hair, and for a brief second he was hoping that Tsunade had been reincarnated as well. His hopes fell though when he realized that while the signatures were very close, the feeling he got was produced by this girls Gear itself. He was mildly disappointed, but he blinked when he saw that she was just looking around like she was lost.**

**'Even if she is my enemy, I can't feel a mean bone in her body. Helping her won't hurt anything.' Naruto thought with a smile and walked to talk to the blonde girl. The second his hand touched her shoulder though she jumped and her head slammed into his nose. Sadly for her Naruto did not even feel it, but she was sent stumbling to the ground.**

Kushina nodded at how her son was helping the girl out.

'Thats my Naru-chan.' Kushina thought with a smile.

**"Ouchie." The girl muttered in english, and Naruto was happy that devils had a unique skill that let them understand almost any spoken words.**

**"Need a hand?" Naruto offered and the girl looked up at him with a smile at his gesture. Naruto saw the golden cross on her chest, but he completely ignored the minor pain he felt. His monsterous chakra reserves actually gave him a little more protection than the average devil had, but then again only Nekoshou and very well trained humans had chakra here anyway.**

**"Thanks." The girl responded in an attempt at Japanese, but it still sounded the same to him.**

**"Naruto Toujou, nice to meet you Nun-san." Naruto said with a smile and extended his hand to her. She smiled as if nobody had ever been kind to her before and took his hand with both of hers.**

**"Asia Argento! Nice to meet you Toujou-san." The now named Asia said and Naruto scoffed, but smiled at her.**

Sasuke gained a chuckle.

'At least this girl has manners.' Sasuke thought before he went back to reading.

**"Just call me Naruto, or even Naruto-kun. I was never one to be formal." Naruto said with a laid back smile. Asia smiled at him and nodded.**

**The sparks of friendship had just been lit deep within her soul.**

**It helped that she was not a devil.**

**"Do you know where the Church is Naruto-kun?" Asia asked out of the blue, and Naruto nodded sheepishly. Every devil knew where the church was, so they could avoid stepping foot there.**

Everyone raised a brow.

'Church? What the hell is a church?" Everyone wonder, seeing as how they've never seen a church before.

**"Yeah, but lets pick up you belongings first." Naruto said with a wink, and for the first time she noticed all her clothes had spilled onto the pavement. Naruto picked up a few pairs of panties and some shirts and placed them into the case withotu her noticing or getting embarrassed. He had to fold Koneko's for her, so he was pretty used to handling girls underwear. Naruto did blush though when the girl flashed him her panties by getting her her hands and knees to pick stuff up.**

**'Pure thoughts Naruto. This girl is an innocent nun, and perving on her is the biggest no no I can possibly commit.' Naruto remined himself with a hard look on his face. He actually repected nuns the most out of any of the sides. They devoted themselves to remaining pure and helping others, so what was there not to respect? They lived their lived for their god, for practically nothing in return. The least they deserved is for others to help them withotu trying to take advantage of them.**

**"Thanks for the help Naruto-kun, if there is anything I can do for you just let me know!" Asia said and Naruto shook his head at her. He could not ask this pure maiden for any favors, not when is own purity was tainted by anger.**

Kakashi smiled at Asia.

'At least shes trying to be helpful unlike the others (Except Koneko).' Kakashi thought. Koneko was also being helpful towards her brother, and he didn't mind it.

**"Naw, lets just get you to the Church, and then you can start praying to God like you want to." Naruto said as a stabbing pain and severe headache pained him for a moment, before he channeled chakra to his head to help it.**

**"Do you pray to the Lord Naruto-kun?" Asia asked as they started walking in the direction he knew the Church was in.**

**"You will find that not all people are allowed in the Church Asia, and even though I wish I could go I am sadly one of those people." Naruto said over dramatically, and with an exagerated move of his arm. She giggled kindly, but internally wondered why he could not go into church. She kept her question in her head, not wanting to sound rude.**

Everyone nodded at his words.

'Since hes a Devil, he will most likely get shocked everytime he mentioned God.' Everyone thought.

**"I don't know what I would do without church. The Lord's love is truly a great thing." Asia said fondly, but Naruto could detect the smallest of delays in her words. That stutter and the pause made Naruto sure of the fact that she aware of her Sacred Gear in part. She hesitated at the great part, and Naruto had seen a small sad look. The same he had got when he was little and thought of his si- Kuroka leaving them.**

**"Yes, it is isn't it. I am sure that God loves all creatures. Even those that were kicked out of the Church, and he views us all as his child. It must have broken his heart to see his Angels fall to hell." Naruto said and he could see Asia flinch when he mentioned being kicked out of the church, and Fallen Angels. He ignored the pain in his head and put two and two together. Asia had a Sacred Gear, that much was obvious, and she seemed to have knowledge of the Supernatural. It was not that far out there to suggest that she had been kciked out of her church for some reason, and then picked up by a group of Fallen Angels.**

**"Yes... He loves even those who sin." Asia said lowly, and Naruto closed his eyes. It took them a few more minuted of walking before reaching the Church.**

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

That was true, since they had their know type of God know as Kami, who always watches over them.

**"Well, here you go. I have to be on my way, but if you ever need anything just know you have a friend in me." Naruto said before he pulled a blank scrap of paper out of his pocket and wrote his apartment location and number on it. He gave it to her, before nodding and turning to leave her to her business.**

**"Thank You Naruto-kun!" Asia yelled to him just before he was out of earshot, and he raised his arm and waved bye to her.**

**'I will need to talk to Rias when I return. The Fallen Angels have something planned. I can feel them gathering numbers, and Asia coming here while that is happening in no coincidence. Something is going to happen, and soon' Naruto thought with a frown that usually only appeared on his face when he was serious. Naruto shook his head before deciding to have a little fun before going back to Rias and his... friends. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers and activated the spell inside Issei.**

**One could almost here the poor boys screams from the other side of the city.**

**Chapter End.**

Sasuke sighed and closed the book and threw it at Kakashi.

"Your next, sensei." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Update: Reading Naruto the Twin Tails RB3 Edition<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Original story belongs to fairy tail dragon slayer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed in defeat and opened the book and began to read.<p>

**Chapter 5: Issei, you have an Ass Dragon**

**"Sorry about that everyone. I just remembered that I had left the oven on in our apartment. Nothing to worry about now." Naruto said easily as he walked back into the clubroom. His lying face was very good for the most part, and everyone but Koneko bought it. She went along with it though, since he would no doubt tell her what had made him run out of the room like that.**

Everyone sweatdropped at his answer.

"What kind of answer is that? Its like how Kakashi makes up an exsue for being late because of him going through thoughs books of his." Sasuke said while Kakashi was felling a little down from this.

"What about you, Sasuke? Your sometimes late yourself." Kakashi said as he was trying to defend himself.

"...Hn." Was Sasuke's response.

Kakashi rolled hie eyes, before he went back to the book.

**"What the hell was in that tea you made me drink!?" Issei shouted the second he had layed eyes on Naruto. Naruto looked at him for a moment, before grinning and snapping his fingers again. This time there was no warning at all as fire started to spew out of Issei's ass... literally. Fire was shooting out of Issei's butt, burning a whole straight through the back of his pants. Akeno and Kiba had their jaws dropped and thanked whoever was looking out for them that Naruto never did that one to them.**

**"Don't you think you should stop this now?" Rias asked in concern for Issei, but two words from Naruto had her face go blank.**

**"Banana Butter." Naruto simply stated, and the effect was immediant. She shivered, looked at Issei with a sorry expression on her face, and started to look away from him.**

"It seems that even Rias is scared of Naruto." Minato said.

"Yeah, wonder why, is my question." Tsunade said as she pondered it.

**"Damnit! My ass burns!" The poor fire spewing boy yelled at the top of his lungs, and luckily for him Naruto was feeling mercifull and allowed the flames to stop spewing with another snap of his fingers.**

**"You must have had some hardcore gay sex if you ass is burning. I knew that perverted act was just a cover-up to hide the fact you are indead a closet gay. Wouldn't you agree Sister?" Naruto asked with a bubble pipe he pulled out of nowhere. Koneko stood next to him in less than a second with a Watson hat on her head with a monocle.**

Jiraiya chuckled a little as the brown haired pervert's ass was on fire, but gulped wondering if Naruto would do that to him, if he was still alive.

**"Indeed Brother." The apathetic girl said without any inflection in her voice at all. The two of them nodded, and Issei cried tears of humiliation at the way they were calling him gay. He knew he should get mad at them, but Koneko was so cute that he would feel bad at getting angry at her, and Naruto maybe shorter than him but Issei was not afraid to admit that Naruto scared the hell out of him.**

Everyone shivered at the sight of Naruto that way, they did _not _fell sampathy for the boy right now.

**"Issei-san's perference for men aside. I think it is about time that we try and unlike his Sacred Gear." Rias pointed out, and seeing Issei had forgot about what a Sacred Gear Akeno had decided to eplain.**

**"Sacred Gears are legendary tools forged by the christian God and given to humans. Massive brain power to athletic ability to unreal levels can normally be attributed to having a Sacred Gear. Issei has a Legendary Tool himself." Akeno explained and Issei covered his crotch in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled, already knowing where this was going to go.**

Everyone sweatdropped seeing Issei doing this pose, probably thinking that his 'man part' was his Sacred Gear.

**"Eh!? I know I am a super fertile man, but my thing is actually a super legenday tool named Sacred Gear!" The perverted boy yelled and Koneko gave him a disgusted look, but then curiousity got ahold of her and she stood up and walked towards Issei. She stunned him by flicking him in the head, and took the chance to look down his pants.**

**"Nothing special." Koneko said and Issei felt his heart break, but it only got much worse when Koneko walked over to her brother and pulled his pants forward and gave a peek down his too.**

'What a wired girl.' Everyone thought as they sweatdropped at Koneko's actions.

**"Sister?!" Naruto yelped in shock, before Koneko grabbed his wrist and held it up in the air.**

**"Brother wins again." Koneko said and Issei looked at Naruto in shock that the younger and smaller boy had a larger tool than him. Akeno was silently basking in Issei's misery, and Rias had started to rub the sides of her head to relieve her headache. Kiba walked over to Issei as the boy cried over his loss, and he put a hand on his shoulder.**

'Well at least _someone _is felling sampathy for him.' Sakura thought as she sweatdropped.

**"I know how you feel Hyoudou-san. She did the same thing to me one time when I made a joke about that kind of stuff." Kiba said as he remembered when he had lost his own little shred of male pride in that area. Of course, the Nekoshou had also been given the nickname 'Sex Demons' for a reason. Naruto was the perfect example of this, and one day Koneko would most likely be too.**

**"ANYWAY! Issei, Sacred Gears have nothing to do with the size of your important place. This will just be a lot easier to have you try and summon it on your own." Rias said with a sigh. She could see that Issei was having to much trouble understanding what she was trying to say. Issei looked confused for a moment, and Rias explained further. "I need you to take a pose that makes you feel powerful." Rias said, and in the background you could see Naruto and Koneko mocking Issei by making strange fighting poses. Both of them were doing this with a perfectly straight face.**

'Hes much more of an idoit then Naruto was.' Sasuke thought with a sweatdrop.

**"Like this?" The perverted boy asked, and Rias rose a delicate eyebrow at the strange pose he was using. His knee's were bent, and his hands were cupped at one side.**

**"Weird pose, but I can't feel any power coming from you. Try pushing all your feelings out in one burst." Rias suggested. It would be more helpful if Naruto was not standing behind her making humorous faces at Issei. The boy took a calming breath, before he gained determination in his eyes.**

**"Dragon-" Issei started before a snap was heard, and then like water from a fire hydrant fire spewed from Issei's ass once more.**

The guys were now laughing, while the girls sighed at how things were turning out for the boy.

**"Such Vulgarity." Koneko muttered over Issei's screams of tortured pain. Naruto was laughing like crazy, but muffled it by putting his face in his sisters shoulder to muffle the sound.**

**"Well... Dragons do breath fire, just not from that end." Akeno said pleasantly, as if there was not a person shooting ass flames all over the place.**

**"Naruto!" Rias shouted in annoyance as she turned around to see Naruto now literally crying from how hard he was laughing at the older boy's pain. Once Naruto had enough fun he snapped again before any unhealable damage was done to Issei's ass. As funny as that was, he did not want to hurt the boy TOO bad.**

Everyone was now chuckling at this point.

'Should've know.' Everyone thought with amused smirks.

funny as that was, he did not want to hurt the boy TOO bad.

Everyone was now chuckling at this point.

'Should've know.' Everyone thought with amused smirks.

**"Just some harmless fun. I won't do it again... today, or at least it won't be fire next time." Naruto said with a grin, and Rias sighed. That was most likely the best she was going to get out of him, so she would take it. Rias' hand glowed red and she touch Issei's head to lend him energy to heal himself with. Once that was done Issei stood up.**

**"Damn you." Issei growled before he yelped when he realized who he had just said that too. Naruto just chuckled in good nature for the most part, before he pulled out a trumpet from his pocket dimmension and then pulled another one out for Koneko.**

'If I saw this Naruto, I would ponder why everyone but Koneko seems to be afaird of him.' Minato thought.

**"Okay, how about trying again." Rias said with yet another sigh as Issei took his pose again. Oh how she could remember the day when Naruto just ignored them all with a scowl on his face, while Koneko would try and get him to play nicely with the group. She was not sure which Naruto she would prefer righyt now. The one that would mostly ignore them, but be secretly fond of the group, or the Naruto that liked to have fun at others expense.**

**"Drag..." Issei started before he glanced at Naruto, who had raised his trumpet to his lips. The boy sighed in relief, before starting again once he was sure Naruto was preoccupied. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more as a determined look spread across his face. "Dragon Wa- REALLY!?" Issei yelled as his ass started to shoot flames once more, and the twins in the room started playing Mariachi music.**

By now everyone was laughing thier as off, or started to fell sampathy for the boy, since hes been ass has been pooping fire once more.

**"DAMNIT NARUTO!" Rias yelled with a glare at Naruto, who looked just as surprised at the fire going off as her.**

**"I did not do that! I have to snap for the fire to activate, and both my hands are on the trumpet!" Naruto pointed out and she blinked. He had a good point, but she looked at Issei and the flames had gone out once more.**

**"Do you know why that happened then?" Rias asked with grit teeth.**

**"Yep! If you pass gas under one hour after shooting fire than it will cause you to shoot fire again. It is a side effect of the spell I have no control of. I just thought it would be funny to mess up Issei's concentration by playing the trumpet loudly." Naruto said and Rias sighed. At least he had not actually been trying to set Issei on fire that time, and the Mariachi music had just been a coincidence. She had to admit the sight of a person spewing flame to Mariachi music was hilarious, but it was time to get serious.**

"At least it wasn't him who went and done it this time." Sakura said as she tried to calm down.

"Yeah, but how the hell did it happen this time?" Kushina asked the group.

Tsunade shurgged.

"Who knows? Besides, this is gold. Think about the torture we could do with this type of blackmail." Tsunade stated as the idea started to come in her head.

Everyone now had the thought in thier head, and they either grinned evily, or sweatdropped.

**"Okay, but why did you get involved in this Koneko-chan?" Rias asked. She really wanted to know why the quiet Koneko would mess with somebody like this.**

**"Brother rubbed off on me." She said as if it explained everything, and it did for the most part. The two were twins, and they were bound to show some of the others traits every once in awhile. Also the fact Koneko was being more honest with her feelings because of the choclate might have something to do with it.**

'Well, that _is _ture. But she just wanted to blackmail Issei just as much as Naruto did.' Minato thought with a smirk and forming a chuckle.

**"Dragon Wave!" They all heard Issei yell as quickly as he could, and they gained a surprised looked when his left arm shifted into that of a red metalic glove. A green gem in the middle of the glove, and the metal styled as scales.**

**"This, Issei-san, is why the Fallen Angels want to kill you. You are lucky Naruto and Koneko made it when they did or you would have most likely have been killed that day." Rias explained as the Sacred Gear morphed back into his arm. Like it was never there in the first place. Issei shivered at the reminder that it was Naruto who had saved him, and that he owed Naruto his life.**

Some of the guys scoffed at the answer.

'Please. He just wanted Koneko to save him so he could fuck her.' The guys thought.

**"I never did thank you for that Naruto-san, did I?" Issei asked, and Naruto just waved off the thanks like it was nothing.**

**"No worries Issei. I could not just let you die without giving you a fighting chance. It would be unfair to you if I let that happen." Naruto said with a smile. Naruto blinked when Kiba's circle glowed showing he was being summoned, and it was quickly followed by Akeno's glowing.**

**"Well, that is all I have to say for the day. Issei, because you are new to our way of doing things I am going to have BOTH Naruto and Koneko go with you on your first request. You are dismissed." Rias said with a friendly smile, and Koneko looked honestly annoyed that she was going to have to go with the pervert anyway. Issei attempted a charming smile as he walked out of the room, and the second the door closed Naruto smiled when he heard Issei scream in pain.**

Sasuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

'I thought it was only Naruto who was going with Issei? I guess this is Rias's way of a punishment for folling around with him, and forcing the two to go with him.' Sasuke thought as he chuckled softly.

**"Rias... Fallen Angels are entering the city at a surprising rate, and there is another Sacred Gear user they are after. I think this one has something to do with healing, and the only Healing based Gear the Fallen Angels would be after is the-" Naruto started when his sister interupted him with an understanding look on her face.**

Everyones eyes were wide at this, they were probably going after the girl Naruto met yesterday, Asia.

**"Twilight Healing." The white haired girl said as her hazel eyes gained a worried look. Now it made sense why Naruto had run out of the room. If the Twilight Healing was in the city; he would have to check it out in person.**

**"The only Healing Gear that can heal beings from all the races. What can you tell me about the person that possesses this gear?" Rias asked and Naruto nodded and begun his explaination.**

**"The gear holder is a young girl, about 15 or 16, with long blonde hair and green eyes about the same shade as yours. She had fair skin, and I believe she is french descent from her last name. Her hair is actually the exact same shade of blond as mine. She is about mine and Koneko's height, maybe a little taller. She seems to prefer wearing nun clothing with a head-dress and crosses included. Her bangs are shorter and straighter cut than a lot of girls these day. She is also very innocent, much to innocent even for a nun. I think she lived a sheltered life in the church, but there may have been something that went wrong that caused her to be kicked out." Naruto described by memory and Rias nodded. Koneko briefly puffed her cheeks out at how Naruto was able to easily describe this girl, before she calmed down. Her brother was just doing his job by paying attention to the small details.**

'By the way he explained that, it definitely has to be Asia hes talking about.' Tsunade thought with a worried experssion.

**"Did you catch her name?" Rias asked as she started writing down the description.**

**"Asia Argento, and I request to be sent to retrieve her. If the Fallen Angels have her Gear, than they might get the courage to attack us directly. With a gear that can heal the wounded of any race they will gain a huge advantage. Combine that with their light powers, holy objects, and how powerful the higher ranked ones are and we would be in trouble." Naruto stated while he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep his cool. His real reason for wanting Asia safe was simply because he did not want her taken advantage of period, because at least with Rias she would be treated well. Rias and the Gremory family were perhaps the only family of devils Naruto could actually stand.**

Everyone nodded at what Naruto was decided to do, one more person couldn't hurt them, can it?

**"No you can't go and retrieve her. If she is a nun than it could be cause to start a war over her anyway, and then we wil have both the Angels and Fallen Angels after us. We can't rist it right now, but if you just so happen to bump into her by accident and she follows you that is a whole different matter." Rias said as she gave Naruto a few hints about what he should do. Naruto nodded and the two twins were about to head out of the room before Kiba appeared out of a circle in the middle of the room with panic on his face.**

Everyone raised a brow as they saw Kiba's worried experssion.

'What the hell is he so worried about?' Sasuke wondered along with the others.

**"Naruto, Koneko! Thank goodness you two are alright!" The boy said as he wrapped the two up in a hug. He quickly let go when he realized that Naruto was starting to leak killing intent, but the panicked look only lessened a little.**

**"What happened Kiba-kun?" Rias asked with a tilted head.**

**"The client that summoned me lives in the same apartment building as Naruto and Koneko. When I was about to leave his room I smelled smoke, and just like that the whole apartment complex went up in flames. That is not the worst part though." Kiba explained and Koneko gasped quietly at hearing there home was burned to the ground. Naruto gripped his fist in anger, but let Kiba continue.**

"Who the hell could of done such a horrible thing?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Probably some idoit who was hit on the head when it was a child." Sasuke said as he repsonded to her question.

**"What can be worse than that?" Rias asked, while glancing at her Rooks to see how they were faring.**

**"Written on the ground in blood was a message to Koneko and Naruto, with dead cats all around the writing." Kiba started, and Naruto's eyes turned hazel from anger. The other blond haired boy gulped for a moment, but continued on. "The message on the ground said for the two 'damn cats' to leave the city or else." Kiba finished and Rias grimaced at what was written.**

Everyone was now felling sadden, or anger, for the two last Nekomata that probably existed. Aside from Kuroka.

**Neko's had been discriminated against ever since Kuroka had gone insane and killed her master and his whole peerage. Since then most Nekomata were killed on sight, or given an unfair trial before being executed. No matter the age, sex, or if they were good or bad people. As far as she knew the only cats left alive were Naruto and Koneko, since Kuroka was never found there was no way to tell if she was still alive.**

**This was not the first time the twins apartment complex had been burned down. It was actually the forth or fifth time they had lost their home to the hatred that many devils had started to carry against Nekomatas. Nekoshou like Naruto and Koneko were treated worse, simply because they were rarer and more powerful.**

'Now I see why the brat is hating the Devils.' Jiraiya thought with a sad smile on his lips.

**"Koneko... Naruto, if you two need a place to stay you can stay with me." Rias offered, but was turned down by the two Rooks.**

**"Don't worry about it. We are used to this, and we can't risk you having your place burnt down. We have a back-up plan in case this happened again. We will be fine. It was not like we had anything of valuble in our place. I usually keep everything important in my Pocket Dimension just in case." Naruto explained with a smile that forced his eyes closed. So that they could not see how much this hurt him. This was why he disliked devils. Even after all this time they just kept making their lives bad, and while Rias and her peerage were his friends they were part of the rare percentage of devils that did not hate Nekomata.**

**"You can stay with me too... if you ever want too." Kiba said with a friendly smile, and Naruto looked at him as if concidering it. Kiba sweat dropped at how Naruto did not give him the same reason he gave Rias.**

**"No thanks Kiba." Naruto said, and just as the twins turned around they found themselves being hugged again. Only this time their faces were implanted into Akeno's chest, whom had appeared out of nowhere. Unlike Kiba, Akeno knew Naruto was mostly just putting up a brave front, and Koneko was literally barely holding in the pain.**

'Tch. Like hell they would stay with a pretty boy.' Sasuke thought as he scoffed.

**"Shhhh. It's okay. You can cry in Onee-chan's bossom. Let all the hurt out." Akeno said in a sotthing voice, and not long after she felt vibrations in her chest. She thought it was from them crying at first... until they both went completely limp against her body. Akeno had actually choked somebody with her breasts, two people at the same time. Quickly letting go the of Rooks they fell to the floor unconcious.**

Once again, Jiraiya gritted his tetth in anger.

'YOU DAMN LUCKY BRAT!' Jiraiya screamed in his head with anime tears falling from his eyes.

**"Was anybody else hurt in the fire?" Rias asked Kiba now that the two people this most affected were knocked out.**

**"No... strangely enough the whole building had already been cleared before this happened. My client had got home late and missed the memo to leave for some testing." Kiba answered seriously.**

**"So either a Fallen Angel, or a devil that doesn't dislile humans. This could be a trap, or a warning to stay away." Rias said quietly as the implications hit her. This was most likely the Fallen Angels trying to get her cats away from Asia. They would risk war to early if they took credit for it, so they would make it seem like devils did it and play on the well known devil dislike for Nekomata.**

"It has to be a Devil. No one but Devils hate Naruto or Koneko more. But I could be wrong and the these Fallen Angels may hate them as well.' Tsunade thought as she was wondering who burnt the place down.

**That raised another question though...**

**How did the Fallen Angels know Koneko and Naruto were Nekoshou? As far as she knew Fallen Angels did not have access to that kind of information, nor did they had an inherit hatred for Nekoshou.**

**"You know... Naruto-kun looks cute when he's sleeping." Akeno said with a lick of her lips at how innocent and care-free Naruto's face was.**

**"Akeno... you aren't allowed to take either of them to your apartment. Period." Rias ordered to her Queen. It did not take a genious to figure out what she wanted to do with the two of them.**

Everyone shivered at the thought of Naruto & Koneko being at Akeno's apartment.

'Like hell they would go there in the first place!' Everyone nearly shouted in thier heads.

**The two would never be the same again if they stayed with her.**

**"DAMNIT AKENO!" Naruto yelled as he woke up rather viciously, but Akeno just giggled at his aggitated state like always. Neither scared nor annoyed by the fact he was angry at her, or maybe he was just angry in general and he was letting it show.**

**"Om my! Didn't you like my surprise?" Akeno asked, before Naruto picked his sister up and stomped out of the room in a huff.**

**"Screw you guys; we are staying with Gasper tonight!" Naruto said as the door slammed behind him with enough force to send cracks on the door and walls around the door. Kiba and Rias looked at Akeno with deadpan looks, but sighed.**

Everyone sighed at out sadistic the Queen is.

'She is _so _like Anko' Everyone thought for the final time.

**"Seriously Akeno? We know you like him, but all the teasing you do is going to make him hate you." Rias said with a blank look, and Kiba nodded in agreement. Akeno just giggled into her hand like a proper lady for a moment and looked at the door.**

**"I can't help it Buchou. He is so cute I just want to bend him over my knee and spank him until he screams my name. Now if you will excuse me I have to relieve some stress." Akeno said with her ever present smile. Both Rias and Kiba shared a look before shivering.**

Jiraiya was resisiting the urge to throw something outside of the Hoakge's office, while he screamed in his head how luckly the brat is for having such a babe like her.

**They did NOT envy Naruto right now.**

**Chapter End.**

Kakashi closed the book and looked at Sakura.

"Would you like to read next, Sakura?" Kakashi asked his student with a smile.

Sakura nodded.

"Sure. I guess a little reading couldn't hurt" Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Update: Forbidden Love (New Story)<strong>


End file.
